Redemption
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: What does it take for JT to earn her Redemption?


**Redemption**

**Chapter 1**

"You better be telling me the truth about this John. Or you will be a dead man, literally." Mark growled as John directed him. "Don't worry Dead man. You worry too much. This place is the best shop in town. I should know, I'm from here." Mark snickered as he stopped at a stop light. "That's what I'm afraid of." John sighed as he ran a hand over his light brown, marine cut hair. "Thanks for the confidence." Mark smirked. "Your welcome Cena. If you need anymore, let me know. I can give you more." John shook his head as Mark drove on, following John's directions. Pulling up to a light gray painted building, Mark parked in front of the curbing. Both piling out as they walked to the back of the pick up truck. Mark reached over and undid the straps that held his motorcycle snug into the bed of the truck. "Why don't you go in and get your buddy there, while I get the bike out." Mark said as he continued with his work. John nodded as he adjusted his black jean shorts, that were sort of slipping off his hips. "Sure, you just don't trust me with your bike, is that it?" John asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Mark lifted his head and nods. "You got me John, that's it. I don't want you touching the bike. You're the reason it's like this in the first place." John sighs. "I said I was sorry. God and I'm paying for the repairs. What else can I do to make it up to you?" Mark shrugs. "I don't know. But I'll let you know when you can." John sighs as he turned and walked off into the shop's front door.

John stepped in as he adjusted his Boston Red Sox jersey as he leaned upon the counter in front of him. Looking around with his blue eyes as he heard music blaring from the back part of the shop. He shook his head. "I always knew that she was deaf." He grumbled as he rung the little service bell upon the counter. "Be there in a minute.. Keep your shirt on." A voice hollered from the back. John stood up to his full height, as a 5'4, average built woman came into his view. Wiping her hands off on a rag, turning in the door way as she was speaking to someone in the shop area. "Just grease what I told you and don't touch nothing else, until I get back. I got a customer." I growled as I turned as I adjusted my black Choppers t-shirt. My light brown eyes caught the sight of a pair of blue ones as I jumped in surprise. "Well look what the cat dragged into my part of town.. When did you get back in town John?" I asked, as John turned around and smiled. "Yesterday. I'm only here for a week or so. How you've been JT?" I walked up to the counter and placed my hands upon the counter top. "Not bad. Business has been good. I'm doing alright. I can't complain." John nods. "Good to hear." I lifted a brow as I adjusted my red bandana that was tied around my head, keeping my long, about mid back, brunette hair out of my face. "What can I do for you John? I know this isn't a social call."

John sighs. "I have a job for you. I was hoping you could do it for me as a favor. I'm gonna pay you for the work. It's one of the guys I work with.. It's his own personal bike." I sighed and looked to him. "Don't tell me it's Glen's bike again?" I looked to him as he shook his head. "Unfortunately it's not Glen's this time..." He veered off in words. I sighed as I walked around the counter, through a door that brings you into the waiting room. My dirty, worn out dark brown work boots pounding upon the worn, carpeted floor. "If it's not Glen. Who is it?" John turned and looked to me. "He's right outside with the bike, if you like to take a look at it and give him an estimation on the damage." I nodded as I looked to John. "Does he know I'm a woman John? Remember the last time.." John shook his head. "No I haven't told him yet. But Glen reassured him about the shop. Just a warning, if he gives you a hard time, don't give it to him back. Please.. I'm in enough trouble with this guy."

I laughed as I opened the door as John stepped outside, I followed him out, shutting the door. "You must be in a load of shit this time John. What did you do?" I asked as the gentleman John was with stood up on the other side of the truck. I stopped in my foot steps as I pulled down my pant leg of my dirty, worn out dark blue jeans. I lifted a brow. "You told it wasn't Glen?" I asked as I looked to John. Mark lifted a brow as he lifted his sunglasses to the top of his head. "Your close, but not that close darlin'." Mark said as I looked around the truck bed. "Whoops thought you were.. Wait a minute.." I walked off the side walk, into the street as I stood at the tailgate. I looked again as John walked over to the truck as I lifted a hand up, to tell John to shut it. Mark let his green eyes wander as a smile slid across his lips. "Well ain't it a small world..."

I sighed as I knew who it was. "You work with Johnny Boy here?

I would say it's a small world Calaway." I leaned against the truck with my arms crossed over my chest. Mark sighs. "Don't call me that. You know how much I hate it." I snickered,. "That's why I do it. Because I know how much you hate it." John lifted a brow as he looked between the two. "You know JT?" John asked. Mark looked to John as he spoke. "Yes I do, very well actually. Her older brother, Truie and I went to high school together. I remember JT here since, I don't know when."

John sighed as I stood to my feet and climbed up into the bed of the truck with the damaged bike. "Why didn't you tell me?" John asked as I looked to him over the bike. "You never told me who it was. At first I thought it was Glen. The height threw me off." Mark lowered his sunglasses as he cleared his throat. "You confused me with my brother." I chuckled as I knelt down and looked to the damage of the bike. "It happens to the best of us. So what happen to the bike? Or shouldn't I ask?" Mark leaned against the side of the truck, watching JT look over the bike. "Ask your friend Johnny boy over there." I sighed as I spoke. "What did you do now John?" "I..I ran over the bike with Paul's Hummer." I smacked my forehead with my hand and shook my head. "John you are such a tard sometimes. I swear.." Mark chuckled a bit at JT's comment. "How do you know John?" Mark asked. I looked to him. "I moved up here four years ago. First person to walk into my shop was John. One of his brother's dirt bikes needed work, so I did it. Been friends ever since." I went back to my inspection.

Mark watched as JT went over the whole bike. "What's the verdict?" Mark asked as I stood to my feet and sat upon the side of the truck bed, beside him. "I can fix it with no problem. I hope your not gonna wanna ride for awhile. It's gonna take me almost the whole week your off to get everything back together and looking the way it should on it. Especially the customized paint job on it." Mark sighed as he growled, looking to John. John sort of ducked behind the truck as I placed a hand upon Mark's broad left shoulder. "Calm down. I think he feels bad enough. He's paying for the repairs, plus you came to the right person to do it." Mark lifted a brow. "You repair bikes?" I nodded. "Umm yea, this is MY shop Mark. Didn't Glen tell you?" Mark shook his head. "He just told me of the job that the shop did to his bike, when John backed into it." I gave his shoulder a squeeze to reassure him. "Your bike's in the best of hands Mark. None of my shop hands will not touch it, but me. That I can assure you." Mark nods. "I feel better knowing it's you doing the work, but you sure I will have the same bike come back?"

I nodded. "I guarantee it. It will come back in one piece and even run better than before." Mark placed a hand upon mine. "I will hold you to it." I nodded as I slid my hand out from under his. "Let's get the bike in the shop and I will get to it in the morning. You caught me leaving for the day." I slid off the edge of the truck to my feet, as Mark walked over to the tail gate and slid out the boards, which were the loading ramps. I walked over to the shop bay door and opened it up. "Alright you clowns. New work is here. Nobody touches the bike but me. It's a special repair job." I explained as a few of the shop hands came walking out to help get the bike in the shop. Mark narrowed his eyes to the guys as I walked over. "Don't worry Mark. They will handle it, like it was their own kid. Unless they don't want a job tomorrow." The guys nodded as Mark got out of the way, unloaded the bike and got it into the garage, to the area where I wanted it. Mark followed in as he took a look around the bike repair shop. I walked over to him. "What do you think? Not bad for a woman bike mechanic?" Mark chuckled as he looked to her. "You've done great for yourself JT." Mark handed me the key to the bike as I placed it upon the key board. "Alright you turkeys. Time to close it up for the day. Here bright and early tomorrow." JT announced as the guys cleaned up the shop and headed home. I led Mark and John out of the shop and closed it up for the day, setting the alarm system.

I shook John's hand as he headed for the truck. I looked to Mark as he walked up to me. "Good to see you again Taitunlan." Mark snickered as I rolled my eyes. "Same with you Calaway." We always busted one another with saying our last names. John sighed as he climbed into the truck's passenger side. "You two are too much." I looked to John. "Feel left out... Cena?" Mark asked. John didn't answer as he settled into the truck. I looked to Mark. "I have an idea. It's hot damn day, why don't you, John and whoever's with you guys for the week from your work. Come by my place. Hang out and have fun." John perked up as he leaned out the window like a dog. "I'll be there with bells on." Mark lifted a brow as he looked to John then to JT. "What's there to do?" John sighed. "Dead man, there's a lot to do. She lives on a huge ass lake. She has her own speed boat. So that means water skiing, tubing, knee boarding just to name a few things. Plus off her property is her own private beach. Dude it's a blast up there." Mark shook his head. "Calm down John I was just asking." I placed a hand upon Mark's shoulder. "It was my grandparent's place before they passed away and left it to me. I just made a few minor upgrades and got things I always wanted. If you were wondering. Why don't you guys go gather whoever you got. Bring booze whatever you want and meet me up there. John knows where it is. If need be pack an over night bag, plenty of room in case nobody wants to drive or I'll be the DD." I slid my hand off Mark's shoulder. "I know I'll see John there, hopefully you'll follow." I began to walk off. "See you in an hour John." He waved. "Later JT." Mark walked around the front of the truck, climbed in, revved the engine and pulled away from the curb, drove off.

**Chapter 2**

I stepped out onto the wrap around porch of the two story Victorian house as I heard cars, trucks and a couple of SUVs pulling up. I was dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts, went down past my knees, dark blue bikini top, with a white tank top over that. Red bandana still around my head. Everybody was piling out, some carrying bags full of gear, other coolers and such. John ran up and wrapped his arms around me. "ACK! John!" I yelled as I placed my hands upon his shoulders. He finally put me down. "Hey JT! Miss me?" I got my balance back as I looked to him. "Yea a whole hour went without seeing you. I thought the world would end." I snickered as Marc his cousin came jogging up. "Marca!" I yelled as he picked me up. "JTzer!" I giggled as he put me down on my feet, more gentler than John. "I see you brought everybody from the federation." I commented as John chuckled. "Almost, some had to stay behind. Signings, but they will be up later on." I nodded as I led everybody out to the huge backyard. "Make yourselves at home guys. Not a neighbor for miles, nothing but woods. Make as much noise as you want. But no skinny dipping. That's all I advise."

John came walking over. "Your driving the boat I assume?" I nodded as I walked across the grass, heading for the house for a few things. "What you think I'm going to let you drive? I would be nuts." That got a few laughs out of some of the guys as John followed me into the basement of the house, through a screen door. "Everybody uses the bathroom down here, less mess upstairs. You know that right John?" John nodded as I grabbed a few pull ropes and the key to the boat. "Yes mom." He joked as I swatted his arm jokingly. John and I walked out as I heard a voice from nearby. "I thought you were hiding." I had a pull rope on each shoulder with the boat key in my left hand. I turned towards the voice as Mark and Glen came walking into the back yard. "No just getting the pull ropes. John's antsy on getting on the water." Glen walked up to me and hugged me gently. "Good to see you again JT! How have you been? How's the business?" I hugged him back gently. "I'm doing alright. Business is great. You looked good Glen." We pulled back as he smiled. "Thanks so don't you... Where can I change?" Pointed into the basement. "Half bath in the basement, head in, second door on the right. Or upstairs any room."

Glen nodded as Mark patted my shoulder. "I'm gonna change. Wait for me, I'll go with you on the boat." He said as he walked by. I nodded as I walked off as John was yelling for me.

Some of the guys ended up in a volleyball game as I was getting the boat together for pulling skiers, tubers and knee boarders and such. John was grabbing the equipment out of the shed with Marc's help. "Don't forget the life vests John. I don't pull without someone wearing one." John gave me the thumbs up as he handed Marc a couple to carry over to the boat and placed a couple into the boat. John walked over with two more in his hands and placed them upon a deck chair, sitting on the dock. I grabbed my sunglasses off the boat's dash and placed them on. "Alright who's going first?" I asked as Glen, Mark and a couple of the other guys came walking over. "Why don't you go JT?" Marc asked. I looked to Marc. "What.. So I can put you and John to shame?" John rolled his eyes as Marc snickered. "I enjoy the competition." I sighed and nodded. "Alright I'll go first. Marc your driving.." I handed Marc the key as he climbed in as I handed him one of the tow ropes, hooking to the back of the boat. I looked to the guys. "Alright who else's going? The boat only fit three more people. Cause of weight." "Count me in.." Glen said as he removed his light gray sleeveless t-shirt, tossing it upon a nearby chair.

I looked to Mark. "Coming?" Mark nodded. "I wouldn't miss you wiping out for the world." I rolled my eyes. "You haven't seen me do this before Mark." He climbed in and sat in the back as John came walking back over with something in his hands. "Here you go JT." I nodded as I grabbed the contraption from his hands. I got my life vest on, after removing my white tank top, tossing it upon a nearby chair, along with my shorts. I was left in my bikini. Mark had a pair of sunglasses on, as he caught the sight of JT. Glen tapped him. "It's been awhile since you've seen JT hm?" Mark nodded. "Too long I guess." Glen snickered as Mark was sitting upon the back of the back seat along with John. "Alright Marc. You know how to do this." He nodded as he started the boat and pulled out, John grabbed the tow rope as I geared up to go. Mark looked to John. "What's she doing?" John looked to her. "It's called wake boarding. It's like snow boarding, but on water." Mark climbed down and sat upon the seat as I looked to John. "Alright give me the handle. Mark or Glen spot me.. John will explain what to do." John handed it to me as Marc pulled the boat out a bit as the rope was stretched out behind the boat as I got ready to go. John guided the rope, so it wouldn't get tangled in the engine prop. "Alright who's spotting?" John asked.

John looked to either or. "Glen, should be you. Your in the best spot. You just let Marc know when she has fallen. So he can turn around and go back and get her, also when she signals to pick up speed or slow down." John explained as he showed him the signs. Glen nodded as he was told everything. "I got it." Marc leaned on one knee as he looked over his shoulder, waiting on JT's signal to take off. Mark had his hair tied back as he adjusted his dark blue bandana as he looked back, getting ready to watch. I motioned as Marc put the boat in gear as the boat took off and I hopped off the dock, into the water taking off with the boat.

**Chapter 3**

I climbed out of the boat after pulling John skiing. "Alright guys, break time. I got to replace the gas tank." The guys climbed out as John climbed out of the water. "Marc can you fetch me a full gas tank from the shed please?" He nodded as I climbed into the boat and disconnected the empty tank. "Need any help?" I jumped as Mark knelt down. "Sure if you want." Marc came walking back with the full tank as Mark got it into the boat for me. I hooked it up and closed the lid, locking it up. "Thanks for the help guys." Marc walked off as Mark helped me out of the boat. "Thanks for the lift." I said as I sat in Mark's arms. Placing JT back upon her feet, Mark nodded. "No problem. You were great at that wake boarding." I smiled. "Thanks. That took a month to get use too. But after awhile it's like riding a bike. You never forget how too." He nodded as we both walked back up into the grass. I grabbed a soda as I seated myself, Mark seated himself as Glen got him a beer, then joined us. Music was blaring as the guys were having a good time. "Enjoying yourselves?" I asked as I sat upon the table top of one of the picnic tables. They both nodded. "This was a great idea JT. I appreciate letting us come up here." Glen said as he drank some of his beer. I shrugged. "No biggie. Glad you guys are enjoying yourselves." Mark drank some of his beer as he was about to say something, but John came jogging over. "Hey JT. Wanna play chickens?" I nodded. "Sure.. Who do I have to push off now?" John shrugs. "I heard it was Scotty." I chuckled, "Your kidding?" John shook his head. "Light weight division.. Figures."

Mark and Glen looked to John. "Chickens?" Glen asked. John looked to Glen. "You've never played chickens? God you two been in the south too long." I smacked John. "Hey watch it. I'm from the south. And I know how to play." John rubbed his soar upper arm. "Sorry." I sighed and looked to Glen. "Follow us down to the lake and watch. It's easy." Glen got to his feet as he followed John off to the lake to watch. I placed a hand upon Mark's shoulder. "Wanna play?" He looked to me as he nodded. "Sure. Nobody can't knock me over." I chuckled. "That's why I asked." Mark got to his feet as he adjusted his dark blue swim trunks, following JT down to the lake.

I sat on the dock as partners were sorted out. "Any other takers?" John asked as he looked about. Mark raised his hand as he walked down the dock. "Count me in.." "You've gotta be kidding.." Adam spoke up. Mark looked to him. "Scared?" Adam shook his head. "No, nobody can't knock you over." Mark snickered. "That's the point." John nods. "Alright Mark, who's teaming up with Mark?" I raised my hand. "I'll climb on the Deadman. I'm the smallest." John looked to me. "You sure JT? Usually you and I are partnered."

I nodded as Mark knelt down. "I can go with Torrie. If you wanna go with John." I shook my head. "You and me are a team Mark. He'll get over it." Mark smiled as he nods. John nods. "Alright then, it's me and Torrie then." Mark sat down next to me as Glen came waltzing over and seated himself upon the dock to watch.

I looked to Glen. "Told you it's easy, if you get the right person on your shoulders. Plus balance is the key." Glen nodded as Randy was knocked off Adam's shoulders by Scotty. "Looks like a blast. I think I'll play later, if another game comes up." He explained. I nodded. "This game gets played two or three times, before the party ends. Sometimes it gets intense." John jumped into the water as he looked to me. "Alright JT, your up against Torrie and myself." I nodded as I looked to Mark. "Ready to kick some butt?" Mark nodded as he removed his black wife beater and tossed it upon a nearby chair. Got to his feet and jumped into the water. He got Glen and myself wet. I shrugged as Glen sighed. "Mark your gonna get it later.." He joked. I looked to him. "You gonna melt?" Glen shook his head as Mark walked over. "Climb aboard." I nodded as I jumped into the water, standing upon the sandy beach underneath the water. We were deep enough to have Mark dunk under the water and me get on his shoulders. Mark handed Glen his sunglasses before going under. I got up on his shoulders as he came back up to the surface and got his footing. "You alright?" I asked. He wiped is face off of water as he got myself adjusted upon his broad shoulders. "I'm fine."

Torrie got on John's shoulders as we headed out into a bit deeper water, to make the match fair. I looked down to Mark. "Your job's to keep your balance and keep a grip on my legs, so we both don't topple. John's going to try and distract you or even try taking you out. Just to let you know. I'll handle Torrie." Mark nodded. "No problem I can handle Johnny boy." I snickered as John and Torrie made their way over and the match began. Everyone thought Torrie and John had us, when I kept my balance with Mark's help. Then one last attempt to take me down, John lost his footing, when Mark kicked his foot out from under him. They both fell backwards as I rose my hands up. John and Torrie broke the surface as I fell off Mark shoulders into the water and broke the surface. "We make a pretty good team." Mark said as I moved up so I could reach the ground. "Yea we do." I commented as I stood up out of the water. John and Torrie coming over. "Nice match guys." Torrie said as she climbed out of the water to dry off. I hopped up onto the dock to drip dry.

"Alright who's hungry?" Bradshaw yelled from the grill. "Uh oh John has the grill. Man I can't eat his cooking..." John commented. I looked to John. "Why not? Texas grilling will stick to your ribs for weeks. Good stuff." Mark hopped out of the water and sat down next to me, Glen tossing him a towel. "Want anything?" Mark asked. I shook my head as he climbed to his feet and went to get something to eat, following Glen. John looked to me. "Last time I ate John's cooking.. I was sick for two weeks." I chuckled as John walked out of the water to dry off in the sun. I stood to my feet and grabbed a soda out of the cooler, seating myself in the sun, after grabbing my sunglasses out of the boat. John joined me as I sat in the grass. "Gonna eat anything?" He asked. "No maybe later. Not really hungry." John looked to JT concerned. "You alright?" I nodded. "I'm fine. I'm having a great time, hanging out with my best friends.. Business is great.. I'm doing pretty good.. Why ask?" John sighed a bit as he adjusted his Army camo color swim trunks. "Does Mark know about..." I shook my head. "I don't think so.. Marc and you are the only two that know.

Don't mention it to him, please?" John nods. "I won't. I'm surprised he didn't ask why you weren't drinking JT?" I shrugged. "Maybe he hasn't realized or just think I don't want too. I don't know I'm not Mark, John." I slowly climbed to my feet, after finishing my soda. Tossing the empty can away as I walked off. "Where you off too?" He yelled. "Don't know.. To get lost." I yelled back as I walked back towards the garage, out front of the house.

**Chapter 4**

Mark sat with some of the guys, eating some JBL's Texas grillin', as he saw JT walk by, off to the front of the house. "Where's she off too?" He asked as Marc looked over his shoulder and looks to Mark. "I don't know. Probably to do something. Who knows with JT half the time." Mark looked to Glen. "She's different somehow, I just can't place my finger upon it." Glen shrugs. "I don't know Mark. You've known her longer than me." Mark shrugs. "I don't. Maybe it will come to me in time. No big deal really." Glen nods as Marc stands up and tosses his trash away. "I'll go see what she's up too. I'll be back in a few." Marc said as he walked off towards the front of the house. He saw the garage door open as he walked over in just his dark blue swim trunks, leaning against the door frame of the garage door. "You alright?" He asked as I jumped a bit and nodded as I was standing there, staring at pictures and such that decorated the wall before me. "Yea I'm fine. JC was questioning me and I needed to step away for a moment." Marc walked in and over to JT. "Mark was questioning me about you. He knows there's something different about you JT. But he's going to leave it alone for awhile. I didn't say nothing." I sighed as I nodded. "I know I do. But how do you tell someone who's been your best friend forever... That you killed his best friend by accident, when you were a drunk, then nearly kill yourself?" Marc sighs and didn't know what to say to that. "I don't know JT. But you've got to tell him. He's gonna ask about your family and such." I nodded. "I know.. I guess I'll know when the time is right." Marc placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Best thing I've heard all day. Come on, before they send a search party out for us." I nodded as Marc and I left the garage, after closing the door and headed back to the party.

Loud music was put on as another volley ball game got under way. It was a team of ladies versus the men. I ended up in the game some how. I suck at the game, never mind anything else. I was saved by John and a few of the guys wanting to go out on the boat, so I had someone take my place. I walked down to the boat as Mark and Glen were sitting on the dock, just talking amongst themselves. I was kind of hesitant, but I knew Glen wouldn't say anything. I walked onto the dock as they both turned around. "Did I interrupt something?" I asked as I climbed into the boat as John and the guys started heading towards us. "No just finished a conversation actually. What are you up too?" Glen asked. "John wants to go tubing. I love driving with him on the tube. I always whip him so hard, he comes out with bruises, after he falls off the tube." Mark snickered. "I can't miss this.." He climbed to his feet as I held onto the dock as he climbed in. "You game?"

I asked as John, Randy, Adam and the Hardys came jogging down the dock. Glen nods. "I wanna ride the tube though." I nodded as I looked to John. "How many riders?" "If you include Glen, we've got four." John said. I nodded as I thought for a moment. "We've got two tubes and can pull two at a time. We'll start out with two riders, the other two ride in the boat. Once the first two are done, the second set gets on for their ride." John nods. "Who's going first?" I looked to John. "We'll save you for last.." John sighed, "You're going to kill me again.. Aren't you?" I nodded. "Yes I am. It's called pay back for Mark's bike." Mark smiled as he heard JT and John's conversation. John sighed. "Alright. I guess I deserved to get whipped around the lake. That means the Hardys and Glen.. Decide who goes then." John walked off to grab the tubes and get them set up. "I'll go with the big man, if Jeff wants to wait." Matt suggested. Jeff shrugs. "Whatever you wanna do bro. But I wanna go separate from John. I don't wanna get killed." Mark chuckled. "I'll ride the other with Jeff." I looked to Mark. "You sure?" He nods. "I trust your driving." I nodded as John came walking back with both tubes with the ropes connected to them. I started up the boat as Jeff and John climbed in.

John handed Matt and Glen life vests. "You know how to do this right?" He asked. Glen and Matt looked at John. "You get on hang on for dear life." Matt said as he tied his shorts tighter, so he wouldn't lose them. Then put the life vest on. Glen doing the same thing. John nods. "Alright, you know the signals for speeding up and slow down right?" They both nodded as Mark hung onto the dock to keep the boat steady for a moment. "Yes mom." Glen snickered as I placed a hand upon John's shoulder. "John chill.. I think they get it, tubing is easy." John sighs. "It's easy for others. But not for me." I snickered. "Cause your easy to throw." John snickered. "I won't be this time." I rolled my eyes as John tied the tubes to the towing hooks at the back end of the boat, tossing the tubes over near the dock as Matt and Glen jumped into the water. "Alright when your ready, let me know." I said as I put the boat in gear a bit to stretch the lines, so they wouldn't get caught up. Glen and Matt both grabbed a tube and got on. Matt was laying on his stomach, Glen was sitting as I kept an eye on them over my shoulder.

Matt gave a thumbs up, then Glen. John sat down as I put the boat in a top speed gear and took off.

I decided I needed a break from everything as I sat on the dock in the sun, letting my feet dangle into the water. "Hey JT.." I turned and smiled as Mark came walking down the dock and joined me. "Hey Mark. Something I can help you with?" He shook his head as he seated himself. "No just thought I would give you some company." I chuckled a bit. "Just relaxing after a long day. Takes it's toll after awhile. Plus I gotta get up early tomorrow to work in the shop. Your bike needs repairing before you leave." Mark lifted a hand as he placed it upon JT's. "Take your time. I think I'll live without riding for awhile." I looked to his hand upon my shoulder. "Well I do have something that might work for you, if your up for borrowing until yours is fixed." Mark slid his hand off her shoulder and thought about it for a moment. "What do you have in mind?" He asked.

I got to my feet and motioned for him to follow. "I'll show you. Follow me." Mark got to his feet and followed JT up to the garage in front of the house.

I opened up the garage door and walked in. "Pardon the mess. I bring home work sometimes." Mark nodded as he stepped into the garage as I walked over to a work bench, running along one of the walls, full of bike parts and such. Mark stopped as he saw a huge worn tarp covering a few things. I grabbed what I wanted and walked over to the corner as I opened up the other garage door. "You've got a pretty nice set up here." Mark commented as he looked to the pictures on the wall. I nodded as I walked over to the tarp and uncovered one of the three bikes underneath it. "Thanks. I try to keep myself busy." I stood to my full height as I saw him looking at the pictures upon the wall. "I see something has caught your eye." Mark turned his head and nods. "Yea I guess so. I meant to ask you.. How Truie was and the rest of the family?" I went silent for a moment and then knelt down to check the bike out, before getting it to run. Mark saw JT avoid his question as he walked over. I stood back up. "She's ready to roll." Mark stopped in his foot steps as he saw the bike. "Where did you get this?" I stepped back and handed Mark the key. "She's your loaner until your machine is fixed. I'm keeping where I got it from a secret. Get to know her, but no riding until you get some jeans and such on." Mark took the key from JT's hand and stepped up to the bike. The tanks and fenders were powder coated in black, with flame work air brushed with skulls on the tank, wolves on the fenders. Mark turned to say something to JT, but she was already gone. Mark rubbed his chin in thought as he placed the cover back over the bike and closed the garage doors, heading out back to join the rest of the guys.

**Chapter 5**

Night had fallen and everybody was pretty much just hanging out on the beach around a couple of huge fires that were built within the fire pits. Mark was sitting with Glen, drinking a few beers. "Have you seen JT?" Glen asked. Mark diverted his eyes from the ground to Glen. "No I haven't seen her since earlier, why?" Glen shrugged. "John's been looking for her. Can't find her." Mark looked to Glen odd. "Can't find her.. She's around, probably off by herself somewhere." Glen nods as JBL came walking over and knelt down. "Mark can I talk to you a second?" Mark looked to John. "What's up?" JBL motioned for him to follow him. "You've gotta come now." Mark got up to his feet and followed, motioning for Glen to stay, grabbing his white t-shirt on the way. JBL led him away from the groups up towards the house and stopped. You could heard John and Marc's voices from inside the house. "What's going on?" Mark asked JBL. Layfield looked to him. "John told me to come and get you. I don't know why. Has something to do with JT. I'm just as skeptical as you. But it sounded urgent." Mark nodded as he adjusted his black jean shorts he was wearing, dusting the sand off of them.

The back door opened as John walked out. "Thanks Layfield." JBL nodded as he walked off. John walked off the stairs of the porch and stood before Mark. "You and I need to talk Mark. It's about JT..." Mark was carrying his white Choppers t-shirt in his hand, placing it on as John spoke to him. "What's going on John?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. John sighed as he ran a hand through his marine cut. "JT.. Well... Isn't right.." Mark looked to John oddly at his words, this put concern into his mind now. He was about to say something as Marc came jetting out the back door, sprinting off the porch, past John and Mark. "She went out the front..." John sighed as he bolted after Marc. Mark was confused as he jogged off to follow John and his cousin.

Marc caught up as he had his arms wrapped around JT, keeping her off one of the bikes. "No way JT! Your staying here!" Marc yelled as he fell backwards, fighting with JT. John and Mark came jogging up. "What the hell is going on?" Mark demanded to know. John helped Marc as they carried JT back into the house, Mark following wanting answers to his questions, he wanted them now. John got Marc into JT's room with her and closed the door. "Every time I swear.." John sighed out. Mark stood there, tapping his bare foot upon the wooden flooring, waiting for an answer. John motioned for Mark to follow him out onto the back porch. Mark followed as he seated himself next to John upon the steps. "What the hell's going on John.. I want to know now." Mark demanded once again. John sighed. "JT didn't tell you did she?" He questioned. Mark looked to John oddly. "Tell me what?" John sighed as he stood up to his feet, climbed off the steps, turned and faced Mark. "About six years ago, JT and Truie were in a very bad car accident... JT came out with a few broken bones, bruises and scrapes. Truie... Truie was killed." Mark closed his eyes as John said what he did. He swallowed hard, after a few moments he finally found his voice. "What did you just say?" Mark asked.

"Truie's dead Mark. Been dead for quite some time now. JT wanted to tell you, but was waiting for the right time. What you saw tonight was a side of JT not many see, but Marc and myself. When I'm on the road, Marc's here with her at night. During the day, she's the same ole JT." Mark couldn't find the words to say. "John could you explain more to me, I'm completely confused." John nods. "What you saw Marc do tonight, was stop JT from trying to take her life. Around this time of the year, is where it's the hardest for her. Two weeks before that very night Truie was killed..." John sighed as he seated himself, leaning his back against the railing. "A few nights after she found out Truie was gone.. She was home alone, after being out of the hospital not even a week.. She climbed upon her bike, went out driving and tried to kill herself. She didn't succeed, cause she was properly dressed for riding, from previously riding before. Plus she had been drinking that night." Mark ran a hand through his hair as he listened to what John was trying to tell him. "Now I feel like a complete dumbass..." He commented. John looked to him. "Why?" Mark sighed. "I asked about Truie and her family. I didn't know.." John sat up a bit. "When did you ask?" "When she led me to the garage to give me keys to a bike to use, until mine's fixed. After I was done looking at the photos on the wall."

John nods. "That's what brought this on earlier than expected." Mark sighs. "If I've known I would never had asked. I haven't seen nor heard from JT in years. I kept in contact with her brother up till about seven years ago. Nobody told me he was dead or anything." John looked to Mark. "They probably couldn't get a hold of you at the time and never thought of it again. JT's the only one left in her family. Her parents killed themselves over the death of Truie and never forgave her. It's been hell for JT ever since. I keep tabs on her while on the road, Marc helps out as much as he can. Marc and myself, only ones she considers family really now. Well probably you now, that your back around." Mark sighs as he looks to the ground. "If only I knew. I would of been up here helping her out."

John shook his head. "She probably wouldn't have wanted you at the time Mark. She didn't want Marc and myself around for about a month. She kept to herself and to her work. That's why she's so good at what she does." Mark nods his head a bit. "Why do I feel like a horse's ass right now?" John moved as he looked to Mark. "Don't Mark. You didn't know or you wouldn't had said anything. Your probably wondering why she wasn't drinking today..." He nods a bit. "I didn't ask because I knew it was none of my business." "She can't drink no alcohol." Mark lifted a brow. "None?" John nods. "None. After nearly killing herself and the death of her brother being alcohol related, she gave it up. She's been sober for.. Let's see... 3 years.. Wait 4 years, count this year. She's proud of that accomplishment." Mark nods. "Boy there isn't a lot I know about JT anymore." John shook his head. "She's the same person Mark, just some hidden things you don't know that's all. If your smart, you'll stay in her life. She could use someone like you in it." Mark lifted a brow. "Your kidding right?" John chuckles. "No I'm not. I haven't seen JT smile so much in one day in a long time. Except being around the guys, but most of all you. Don't ask me why, I don't know, but that much I told you is true." Mark rubbed his goatee in thought as the porch screen door opened, Marc stepping out onto the porch, sighing.

"She's finally asleep." He settled upon the porch as he ran a hand over his bald head. "Good job cuz." John commented. Marc nods. "I've got the touch. I swear." John rolls his eyes. "She'll sleep the rest of the night, with all the noise or not. Once she's out, she's out." John explained looking to Mark. Mark nods as John and Marc get to their feet. "Come on, let's go have a beer." Marc nods as he comments. "I need one after that. She's getting stronger each year." Marc walked off as John stopped and looked to Mark. "You coming?" Mark was turned and looking in through the screen door, into the house. He jumped as he felt a hand upon his shoulder. "Don't worry dead man. If she needs anything she pages me. I have a pager on me. I'll let you know if she needs anything." John explained. Mark turned his attention to John and nods, climbing to his feet and following him back to the party.

**Chapter 6**

Mark pulled up the rental up to the curbing and cut the engine. It had been a few days since he had seen JT. Autograph sessions kept him away. Adjusting his black vest that covered his upper body only, blue jeans as he pushed his mirrored sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. Walking around the front as he stepped up to the open bay door of the shop. Talking to one of the guys that worked for JT, he pointed as he heard a wrench hit the cement floor then some cursing. He nodded, thanking the gentleman as he walked over to where JT was working. "I thought I would find you here." I heard a voice speak as I peeked around the bike on a lift. I smiled as I wiped my hands off on a rag, of grease and such. "Hey Mark. I thought I wouldn't be seeing you today. How was the sessions?" He shrugs. "Good. I did one with John today. What a riot that was.." He commented as he rolled his eyes. I chuckled as I walked over to the peg board and grabbed the bike keys to his and walked back over. "Your's all set and ready for riding. I hope it's to your approval. I'll send John the repair bill." He took the key from her and lifted his sunglasses up. "It's done already?" I nodded as I motioned to him to follow me. "Yea. It's over here." Mark followed her into another room, just off the main shop.

I stepped into the other part of the garage as Mark stepped through the doorway, ducking a bit to clear it. I walked over as I placed my hand upon a soft cloth cover. Mark walked over and looked to JT. "I kept it cover so nobody wouldn't ruin it again, plus keep the dust off of it. I spent all night, practically polishing the bike." I slowly pulled the cover off, revealing the newly repaired bike. Mark smiled broadly as he slowly inspected the bike. "You kept your promise. It looks like it never had been run over by clumsy John." I folded the cover and placed it to the side. "I keep my promises Mark. Start it up. Purrs like a kitten." Mark swung a leg over as he put the key into the ignition and turned the engine over. Started right up as JT opened the bay door. Mark gave JT the thumbs up as he cut the engine. "Fantastic JT. I appreciate you doing the work for me." I shook my head as I put my black colored bandana around my head, after washing my hands. "My pleasure Mark. I'm glad your happy with the results." He nods. "I'm beyond happy with the turn out. Wanna go for a ride? Get some lunch or something?" I thought about it for a moment and motion for him to hold on, as I walked back into the other part of the shop. Mark nodded as he waited. A couple of minutes later, JT came walking back out to him and climbed on behind him. "I'll take that as a yes." Mark chuckled as I looked to him. "Had to tell one of the guys to lock up. I'm not coming back for the rest of the day." Mark lifted a brow. "Where you going after we have lunch?" He questioned. I chuckled. "We can head back to my property. Hang out there the rest of the day if you want. No better place." Mark smiled and nods. "Sounds like a plan." Mark turned his attention back forward as he started up the bike again, putting it into gear as he pulled out of the garage, into traffic and took off, zipping down the street.

Pulling into the drive, I slowly got to my feet as I stretched myself out. "Thanks for the wonderful afternoon Mark. Never had fun like this in awhile." Mark sat straddling the machine still as he looked to her. "Your welcome JT. Best way to get back in touch with a long lost friend." I turned and looked to him with a smile upon my face. "Yea, going out to lunch. Sneaking into a movie, nearly getting caught doing I might add. Then whipping through traffic. It was a thrill and you've got to learn to go with the flow a bit Mark." Mark sighed a bit. "I didn't think it would work, until it did. I can't help how tall I am. But we did see the movie, didn't we?" I nodded as Mark stood to his feet. "Come on into the house. I might have some lemonade in the frig. Would you like some?" "Sounds good." Walking up the front porch as I unlocked the front door as a Black SUV pulled up. I sighed and shook my head. "God not one day I don't see my truant officer." I rolled my eyes as Mark was holding open the screen door as the pulling up vehicle caught his attention. I got the door open as I looked to Mark. "Go on in. I'll be just a moment. I'll get rid of him."

Mark nodded as he walked into the house, while I walked off the steps.

Marc and John both climbed out of the SUV as I walked over. "No need to baby sit me every five minutes guys. I do have a thing, called a life. Unlike the two of you." I commented as I crossed my arms over my chest. John sighed as Marc and I high fived one another. "Good to see you too, JT." Marc snickered. I sighed. "Guys why are you here? Is this about last night? That was a fluke, you two know it. I'm fine, god.. You two are worse than my doctors and parole officer." John leaned against the front of the SUV. "You finished?" I shook my head. "No I'm not. I can chew you out if I want John. I'm old enough to take care of myself, plus I'm fine. Yeesh one slip and I'm watched like a damn hawk." "You aren't being watched like a hawk JT. We're just concerned that's all." Marc explained. I sighed as I looked to him. "I know and I appreciate it, but you've got to back off a bit. Both of you, especially you John. I know how you can get. You've spoken to Hank haven't you?" John sighs. "How did you know?" I looked to him. "Lucky guess. I ran into him at the diner, when Mark and I went for lunch earlier. I had a feeling you would be here and on me, like white on rice."

John stood to his feet and stood before me. "He told me a lot that I didn't want to hear JT. You tried stealing a car a few months ago? Lost your license and now can only be a pedestrian. What has gotten into you lately?" I sighed as I shook my head. "Hank told you lies John. I never did that. He told you that just to get you going. I have my license, if I didn't I couldn't have my repair business and such. Think about that one." John narrowed his eyes. "How do I know your telling the truth?" I looked to him as Marc stepped between us. "Whoa hold on John. She's telling the truth. She looked into your eyes when she said that. Plus you and I both know, Hank has it out for her, since day one." I nodded. "Marc's telling the truth John. I know better than not to screw with my parole, when it's almost done. I have another week, then I'm free from all the bull shit. Live my life the way I need too, without tip toeing around every two minutes. It totally bites. Plus Hank isn't my parole officer anymore.

I got a new one months ago, he just likes to keep tabs on me still. My new one, Butch McGrath, been working with me. So don't worry your pretty little head off John. I know what I'm doing by now."

John stepped back as he ran a hand over his face. "I see you still haven't told Mark about everything." I sighed as Marc took a step back and let me speak. "I'm going to John, when I see fit to tell him everything. I don't need to scare him away with everything. Besides you two, it's nice to have someone else to talk to, that understands you. Not for what you've been through or anything along those lines. I'm afraid that will change, cause it did with you." I looked to Marc. "It did with you for awhile, but not anymore." Marc smiled a bit as I turned my attention back to John. "Take some pointers from your cousin John. You could use a few. But I'm not a porcelain doll. I'm a rebel with a repair business and a life. If you don't like it, then too bad." John growled as he stepped forward as he got in my face. "You're ungrateful about what I've done for you. Now you don't want me around is that it? Why don't you say so JT.." I growled as I pushed him as he stumbled back a bit on his feet. "Back off John. I like having you around, don't take it that way. Not all the time, visiting time to time. And not just for baby sitting or playing question and answer time. At least Marc doesn't question me and nick pick about what I do, unlike someone else I know."

Marc watched the two of us as John stepped up. "You wanna fight me JT, then go for it. You know I can whoop your ass little lady." I placed my feet in a fighting stance. "You'll lose John. You know it, when you get like this, usually it's you that ends up on the ground. Not me." Marc jumped between us as John punched me in the face. I fell backwards landing upon my ass on the ground. I shook my head as blood flow from my nose and fat lip. I spat blood to the ground as I growled. "You son of bitch. You sucker punched me!" John stood in shock as Mark came walking off the porch and stood between John and myself. "You wanna hit someone. Then go for it then Cena." Marc looked to the bigger man and shook his head. "No he doesn't. We're just leaving. If you need anything JT, give me a call." I nodded as Marc got John in the SUV and pulled out of the drive way. I sighed as Mark turned around and knelt down. "You alright?" I nodded as he helped me to my feet. "Yes I'm fine, thank you Mark. I don't know what's gotten into him lately. I start to wonder sometimes." Mark led me to the stairs, seating ourselves upon them. "I heard the whole conversation JT. I stepped out quickly once I heard John wanting to fight you, then I saw him hit you. That's when I got between the two of you." I sighed as I removed my shirt and held it to my nose. "I...I'm sorry you had to hear all this. I was going to let you know what's been going on. I swear, but John loves to egg me on, I swear sometimes."

Mark placed a hand upon my shoulder. "It's alright. John told me about what happen to Truie the other day. I'm sorry I wasn't around when it all happened JT. I wish I knew and came to help." I shook my head as I lowered my bloody shirt. "Wouldn't had made a difference Mark. Probably would of told you to hit the bricks and did what I did anyways. Plus John has a big mouth, I was going to tell you I swear. When you asked in the garage, I didn't know how to tell you anything. Lost for words really." Mark nods as he slid his hand off my shoulder. "It wouldn't let me look at you any differently JT. Everybody makes mistakes in their lives they regret. They make up for it and move on, like your trying too." Seeing my nose finally stop bleeding I stood to my feet. "Let me show you something." Mark got to his feet as I led him into the house.

**Chapter 7**

I led Mark into the living room, after giving him a quick tour of the house. "Take a seat. I've got some pictures I wanna show you. Truie kept them and showed me a few months before he died. I knew you kept in contact with him, up until a few months before he passed. He kept me in the loop with your happenings of course." Mark settled upon the couch, placing his glass upon the coffee table in front of him. "So you knew Truie and I still talked huh?" I nodded. "Yes I did, him and I stayed tight, even though we grew up." I rummaged through a nearby book shelf, pulling a book off the shelf. "Found it." It was a good size photo album as I walked over, seated myself upon the couch next to Mark. Placing the book within my lap, Mark placed his left arm up along the back of the couch. I opened up the album as I started showing pictures of Truie and I as kids, even Mark was in a few of them as a kid. "You even knew us as a kid. I didn't know that. Guess I was too young to remember." Mark nodded as he pointed at a certain picture. "That's at my parent's house. In the huge backyard, which I inherited when they passed, like you did here with your grandparents home." I looked to him. "You still got that place. I always liked going there, always felt free when I went there. I never liked the city, for the two years we lived there, until we moved out into the country." Mark smiled to her. "You've gotta come down and visit sometime. It's still the same, but I did some renovations and upgrades of course." I nodded. "I will have too." As I looked back down and turned a few more pages.

Then I got to more recent photos, from several years ago. I stopped at a photo of Truie and Mark, after one of his shows he had down in the Houston area, title belt held by the two of them, in front. "Truie gave me this picture. I kept in the album. It's a great picture of the two of you." Mark looked to the picture for a moment, as he remembered that night. "That's the night I won the title back home. I had Truie come to the show. He had a blast, I told him to bring you along, but at the time. You were at college." I nodded. "I remember that. I got asked, during the week of finals. I was a little peeved that I couldn't go." Mark chuckled a bit. "At least we thought of you at the time." I nodded. "By the way, you look good. I see work's keeping you physically fit." Mark looked down at himself. "I guess, I don't realize much lately. I needed a long vacation. But I love what I do, you should come to a show and watch me in action." I shook my head as I giggled. "No, I would probably jump the barricade and kill your opponent if you got hurt." That got a laugh out of Mark as he shook his head. "No you wouldn't I would make sure Big Jim's near you. He could handle you." I nodded. "If you say so." We kept on going through the album as I got to a certain photo. "I never knew he kept this." Mark commented as he looked to the photo.

"You know Truie, he kept everything. A regular pack rat." It was a picture of the two of them in high school in front of Truie's first Corvette. "That car was a beast. But a blast to ride in." Mark explained. I looked to him and saw a glimmer in his eye, I never seen before. I looked to the album and reached for the photo taking it out of the book, closing it and looking to him. He looked to me oddly. "What are you doing JT?" I smiled to him and leaned the photo out to him. "Here, you keep it Mark." He looked down at the photo and shook his head. "No.. I can't take this JT.." I shook my head. "You will and I want you to have it. I saw something in your eyes, that told me this picture means a lot to you." Mark took his arm off the back of the couch, took the photo gently from JT's hand and looked to it. "Thank you JT. I appreciate you letting me have it." I nodded as I smiled to him. "It's my pleasure Mark.

I know it's in good hands, plus Truie would of wanted you to have it." Mark nods as he wraps an arm around me. I leaned into his embrace as I wrapped an arm around his neck. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mark."

He pulled back and looked to me. "Janicka.. Stop beating yourself over it." I looked to him. "My God.. I haven't heard someone use my first real name in years.. I'm surprised you still remember it." Mark looked like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Uhh.. Sorry I didn't mean.." I shook my head as I placed my hand upon his shoulder. "Calm down Mark. It's not the end of the world. Just surprised me." Mark sighed a bit. "I know how much you don't like it being used. I remember it because you and your brother had unique names." I chuckled. "We had oddball parents."

Mark chuckled as I sat up on my knees. "If your not doing anything tonight, I can cook us dinner and play more catch up." Mark smiled broadly as he nods. "I like the sound of that. Just let me call Glen back at the hotel, let him know to go on with whatever he had planned." "If you had plans with him Mark, go for it." Mark shook his head. "No I can go with Glen anytime. When do I get an opportunity to spend time with a beautiful woman." I blushed a bit. "You always do, they're called Divas." Mark smiled as he sighed. "Yea I know, but they don't have your qualities I like." I blushed a darker red. "Mark stop.. Your making me blush.." I slowly stood to my feet and smacked his shoulder jokingly. "You should more often, brings out your beauty." I sighed as Mark climbed to his feet. "You can use the phone, which is right over there." Pointing to the cordless on the table near the kitchen. Mark nods as he walked over, picked it up and made his phone call, while I walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

I walked out onto the porch and joined Mark upon the steps, in the warm evening, with just the sound of the crickets and peepers that made the lake home at night. I sat between his legs a step down. "That was a wonderful dinner JT. I haven't had a home cooked meal like that in awhile." Mark commented as I placed my hands upon his knees. "Thank you Mark. I'm happy you liked it. That was a just a quick throw together." Mark chuckled. "No matter if it was a quick throw together or not. You know a way to a man.." I chuckled. "Yea to his stomach that is." Mark laughed a bit as he wrapped his arms around me gently.

I froze at first to Mark, wrapping his massive arms around me. I relaxed after he stopped moving. "Something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head. "No nothings wrong. Wasn't expecting what you did. Sort of startled me." He looked and moved his arms. "Sorry. I didn't know what I was doing.." I patted his knees. "Mark you've got to relax and don't be so, what's the word I'm looking for... Stop apologizing." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright I'll stop." I nodded as I leaned back a bit as I popped my back. "Much better." Mark cringed as he heard it. "That sounded like it hurt." I looked over my shoulder to him. "No, actually it felt good. Sometimes I have to do it, makes my back relax after awhile. Especially after working in the shop."

"Can I ask you something JT?" I turned, leaning my back against his left leg. "Sure ask me anything." Mark hesitated for a moment, not knowing how to put this into words. "Why don't you stay in the shop a full day?" I sighed a bit. "The back's getting to the point, it won't let me anymore. I'm only 29 years old and I feel like I'm a 60 year old woman half the time... But if you must know, if I can't sleep at night, I go to the shop and do work. I have a slight case of insomnia." Mark nods. "That explains why John and Marc play body guard at night here huh?" I nod a bit. "I know they are doing what they think is right, but it's getting to the point I can't take it anymore. Marc's fine, it's John. Getting way overly protective..." I sort of tampered off in my words. Mark looked to JT. "What's on your mind JT?" I sighed as I sat in a black Choppers, sleeveless t-shirt, blue jean shorts, that was it. "I got so much to tell you Mark. About what you heard between John and myself earlier today.." Mark sighs as he moved down a step, after sliding his leg out from behind me and sat in front of me. "Let's not dwell on that. I'm not going to push the issue either. You tell me when your ready to JT. You know you can always talk to me about anything, when your ready too, not when Johnny boy pushes you." I sighed as I placed both my hands on his left thigh, as I looked to him. "Thanks Mark. At least someone's listening to me." He smiled to her broadly. "I know you'll tell me in time JT. You've never kept anything from me, why start now right?" I nodded as he placed one of his hands over both of mine.

"Lovely night.." I commented as Mark curled his fingers around my left hand gently. "Yes it is. More lovely being with you." He commented as he lowered his head a bit. I moved a bit closer to him and leaned against him, I just liked being closer to him. I felt safe again, don't ask me how or why, but I did. "When do you go back on the road?" I asked. Mark thought for a moment. "In three days, why do you ask?" I sighed a bit. "Not enough time..." Mark looked to her oddly. "Not enough time for what?" I looked to him. "Nothing.. Just thinking out loud. If you want, you can stay here if you like, for the remainder of the time you're here. I will leave the open invitation to your decision." Mark blinked a couple of times, he couldn't believe his ears, to her words. "Now how can I turn down an invitation like that from such a pretty lady such as yourself darlin'." His southern drawled voice sounded as he spoke. I lifted a hand up as I felt my heart beating faster behind my ribs, placing upon his cheek. "I've missed hearing southern being spoken.

One of your many best traits."

Mark smiled broader as he leaned his cheek into her touch. It sent a shiver down his spine. "You've been up here too long JT. That's why." I chuckled as we looked into one another's eyes, nothing was said as I lowered my hand, placing it back upon his thigh as we both got lost in one another's eyes. Mark slowly lowered his head as his lips clashed with mine. I swear I thought I was going to melt as his lips hit mine. I finally got myself together as I kissed him back. The kiss lingered, it seemed forever before we both pulled back for some air. Neither one of us said anything as I slowly climbed to me feet and walked off the steps, across the grass towards the lake. Mark sighed as he growled under his breath. "Stupid ass.. Why did you do that?" He cursed at himself under his breath, while getting to his feet as he followed after JT.

**Chapter 8**

I stood upon the dock as I stared at the water, calm and looking like glass as it laid still within the moonlight. I heard foot steps upon the dock as I looked over my shoulder. "I'm sorry JT. I shouldn't have done that." Mark tried apologizing. I sighed as I turned and looked to him in the moonlight. He looked fantastic in the moonlight, brought out more of his features. "You did nothing wrong Mark. It's me, got a tiny bit scared that's all." Mark sighed a bit as he placed his hands upon JT's shoulders, turning her around as he knelt down in front of her. "What's there to be afraid of JT?" I sighed as I looked to him. "There's a lot you don't know about me Mark. Yes I know we've known one another for years, don't get me wrong, but there's so much you don't know. I don't need you and I getting involved, before you get to know everything..." I sighed as I lowered my head. "Just afraid if we did, once you found out, you would end everything and want nothing to do with me." Mark closed his eyes for a brief moment and then opened them once again. Placing his right hand under JT's chin to make her look at him. I lifted my head up as I felt Mark's hand under my somewhat, still soar chin. "Look at me JT.." I did as he spoke. "I'm only going to say this once. Nothing and I mean nothing will never turn me away from you. I lost you once and I don't want to again. We've been friends for years, but I'm hoping for more this time. If you would just let me show you the trust you can have in me. I swear I'm telling you the truth."

I sighed a bit as Mark lowered his hand. "I believe you Mark. You know I do, but it's me. I'm not right in the damn head, that's what it is." Mark took his hand off my shoulder as I sunk to my knees and placed my hands upon my knees, feeling totally stupid for saying that out loud. "If you want me to understand JT. Please explain it to me. I want to understand, get to know the JT that kneels before me." I nodded as I got my thoughts together. I slid my feet out from underneath me and sat upon the dock. Mark seated himself as he sat behind her listening. "How much did John tell you?" I asked. "Told me about you and Truie's car accident. Your parents killing themselves, after blaming you.. You being 4 years sober and such." I nodded. "I'm proud of that accomplishment. I hate how it took nearly killing myself to make me realize I had a problem." Mark looked to her oddly as she continued.

"Truie nor I didn't know we had drinking problems. We got it from our parents. It's in the genes. That's what killed him, and nearly killed me. I lost one of my best bikes that night..." I sighed as I continued. "After the accident, I woke up in the hospital, unknown to anything that my brother was dead or anything. John and Marc were in the room when I awoke. John and Marc told me everything about what happen, how long I was out. I was in a coma for about seven months..." Mark wrapped his arms around JT to let her know he was there as he listened. I leaned into Mark's embrace as I spoke. "Not even a week went by after I was released from the hospital. I thought I could ride my bike again. I was wrong, my hands were in casts and I had ripped them both off. I didn't know what I was doing at the time. I had mixed my pain meds with drinks that day. Made me spazz out, take my bike out and wreck it.

I was arrested after I got out of the hospital again. Put on five years probation, which is up in four days. License was suspended for a year and I had to go to rehab, alcoholic rehab and get help for my mental instability... I complied and here's where I sit now." Mark sighs a bit. "So what makes you not right in the head then JT? Your getting help and doing good for yourself." I sighed. "I have moments where in one minute, I know where I am.. Next I'll take off try to climb on a bike and drive off, like I'm reliving that night all over again. That you probably saw the other night."

"Yes I did. John's cousin Marc stopped you." I nodded. "Thank god he did, or I would of ruined one of my nicest bikes I have. Plus that day I didn't take my meds, if I don't I'm a complete whack nut. I knew I had forgotten something that day." "That explains how you were acting that day, towards the end." I looked to Mark and nodded. "Yep my unstable brain was starting to kick in." He nods. "Well just got to keep on you to make sure you take your meds." I smiled as he did to me. "I guess so. Plus I have to go to weekly psycho sessions. Helps when I talk about everything according to my nut doctor." Mark chuckles as he stops. "Sorry I couldn't help it." I shook my head. "Naw it's alright. I like making jokes about myself. Makes others laugh and not feel sorry for me. I hate when people pity me and such. I'm a full grown woman I can handle it." Mark nods. "I don't pity you JT. I'm proud of you actually." I turned and looked to him. "Proud of me? Of what? Killing my own brother and nearly killing myself.. Having my parents even on their way to their own graves. Not having a stable mind and could run off and try again at any moment?" Mark shook his head. "No none of that. I'm proud of how you handle your situation and how you stepped up to taking responsibility and such for it. Not many do, if you think about it." I thought about it for a moment. "That's true, but I had no choice. It was either clean up my act and get help or be in jail the rest of my life. I wouldn't want to be behind bars with a bunch of people who deserve to be there." Mark chuckles. "Wise choice my dear JT."

I slowly sat upon my knees, facing Mark as I placed my arms around his neck. He placed his hands upon her hips. "Thanks for listening Mark. I feel better that you know something right now. Just watch out when I get moody, just a warning." Mark chuckles as he smiled. "I will keep that in mind. That when you do, it's not you." I chuckled. "Just smack me, I'll come back." Mark didn't chuckle and placed his hand upon the bruise that had formed upon my jaw from John punching me. I winced as he looked to me. "He got you good hm?" I nodded. "He didn't mean it Mark. He probably thought I wasn't the right JT before him. After he hit me, he figured it out afterwards. He can't tell the difference." Mark leaned his head forward and kissed my soar jaw gently. Leaning his head back as he looked to her. "There it will feel better now." I giggled as I nodded. "It does." He nods as we get lost in one another's eyes again. With mere silence between us, just the sounds of the warm night.

"How about I go call Glen real quick. Tell him I'll be by for my gear and come right back. Unless, you want to come for the ride." Mark said as I shook my head after I heard his words. "I'll go. Then I can harass Glen while you get your gear." Mark laughed out loud. "He hates when you harass him. But I love seeing you do it. But one warning, when we go, some fans might be hanging around the lobby of the hotel. So just go with the flow." I nodded. "You've got my word." He nods as we both climb to our feet and head to the house, dress and climb onto Mark's bike to head back to the hotel to pick up his gear.

Arriving at the hotel, we parked in the basement garage. I stretched a bit as Mark did from riding a bit from the house. I started to walk off as I felt Mark's hand grasp mine gently. I stopped as I turned and looked to him. He smiled to me as he walked up, keeping my hand in his we walked hand in hand into the hotel for his gear. Entering the lobby so Mark could check for messages, a bunch of fans were of course waiting in the lobby. I had lost the grip on Mark's hand as I was shoved to the side. I had fallen to my knees as I sighed as I felt a hand upon my shoulder.

I sighed as I got a hand up to my feet. "Thanks Big Man. Didn't know fans could be so ruthless." Glen smiled as he patted my shoulder. "It's alright. Didn't he warn you?" I nodded. "Yes, but not on that." Glen chuckles as I got to my feet and stand off to the side as we ended up in conversation. "These fans been hanging around all afternoon. They got me earlier, but there's a couple of ladies I would watch." Glen explained. I lifted a brow as he nudged his head towards a few ladies sitting to the side, just sitting there staring at me.

I looked to Glen. "Should I ask?" Glen sighs. "Those are the type that all the guys, including Mark and myself call, ring rats. Those are fans that will do anything to get into someone's bed that's famous. Some of the guys go for it, if they are desperate. Most don't." I slid my eyes to the side towards them, then back to Glen. "Why are they staring a hole through me?" "You're a target. They saw you walking in with Mark, hand in hand. When they see someone with one of us they are obsessed over, like a girlfriend or something, watch out. They will do anything to get you away from him. You know end the competition." I sighed a bit. "In other words, they think I'm one of them?"

Glen nods. "Exactly. But we all know your not JT. But let them think what they want. Makes it easier on yourself." I nodded as Glen patted my shoulder. "I'll see you upstairs." I nodded once again as Glen walked off quickly to take the stairs to his hotel room. Hotel security making sure the fans that tried following, stay in the lobby.

I sighed as I stood off waiting for Mark, as the ones that Glen was warning me about came walking over. "So your with Taker?" I heard a voice speak, then a snap of chewing gum. I slid my eyes to the side as I lifted a brow, to two of the four skanky dressed ring rats. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I don't think it's any of your business." One was blonde, the other had short black hair. The blonde stepped up to me and towered over me a bit. "It's our business. You're near OUR man. Anybody who gets near him, is asking for trouble." I snickered. "Last time I knew it, humans haven't owned humans in years. News flash lady, he's nobody's property. He's human like everybody else. So get a clue, He doesn't want you." Next thing I knew it, I was looking up at the blonde beating on me. I growled as I leaned back and punched her in the face a few times, finally knocking her backwards as a few hotel security and Mark came jogging over. Mark had just finished up with the fans as he saw what was going on. The hotel security grabbed the two ladies as the other two came up to Mark. He growled at them. "Back off.."

The other two backed off as he motioned to more security to take the ladies out of the lobby. "Don't let them in here anymore. I've had a enough of them." He explained as he got me sitting up. "You alright JT?" He asked as I leaned back against him. I had finally got my breath back as I nodded. "Y...Y..Yes I think so.." I coughed a bit as I sighed. "Yea I am now. Finally got some air back. She knocked the wind out of me." Mark got to his feet and helped JT to hers. "You sure your alright?" I nodded as blood trickled from a cut upon my left cheek and above my right eye. "Damn she cut me..." I sighed as Mark grabbed a bandana out of his pocket and placed it upon the bleeding cuts, to stop it. Walking onto the elevator, I leaned against the back wall as Mark pushed the button for the floor, doors closed as the ride up was quiet. Mark stood next to me as I held the bandana to my face. "I know one of the trainer's staying on my floor. I'll have him check out you out, in case." I sighed. "Mark I said I was fine... She used something to cut me..." The elevator made it to the floor as we walked off and down the hallway to Mark's hotel room. He banged on a door on the way by a door down from his. The door opened as Mark looked over his shoulder. "Jason, grab your bag. I need you to take a look at someone." The man nodded as he walked back into his room to grab his medical bag.

Mark unlocked his door as he escorted me in. I settled within a chair as I sighed and closed my eyes. "Jason will take a look at you while I gather my gear. Then we'll get out of here, before they find you or me again." I sighed as I looked to him, after lowering the bloody bandana. "They won't be back. I broke her nose." Mark stopped what he was doing as he looked to me. "Your kidding?" I shook my head. "Nope I heard and felt something go crunch under my fist." Mark chuckled as someone knocked upon the hotel room door. He walked over and opened it, Glen and the trainer, Jason, on the other side. "Jason was looking for you." Glen said as Mark motioned Jason in. "Over there." He said as he pointed to JT. Jason nodded as he walked over and got to work. Glen walked in and realized it wasn't Mark but JT who needed help. "What happen?" He asked as he looked to Mark. "Those damn ring rats beat up JT. After sticking up for me to them, after they approached her."

Glen sighed. "I told JT about them too. I guess I shouldn't have left her alone. I'm sorry Mark." Mark shook his head. "Probably wouldn't had made a difference. Don't worry about it Glen." Glen nods. "Where are those ring rats now?" "I had them taken out of the hotel by security and JT broke one of their noses." Glen laughed. "Serves them right for bugging us all damn week."

Jason finished as he got to his feet, cleaned up his mess and left the room. "Thanks Jason." Mark said as Jason left the room. I slowly stood up to my wobbly feet and fell back into the chair. Mark saw this and walked over, knelt down in front of me. "You alright?" I nodded. "Yea just feel a bit unsteady on my feet. The adrenaline rush I was on, just ended. Body's catching up now. Jason says I'll be fine. Just rest a few days and I'll have a hell of a shiner tomorrow." Mark chuckled. "You sound excited about that." I chuckled. "I am. That's my badge of courage for sticking up for you." Mark patted my shoulder gently as he got to his feet. "Thanks for helping me JT." I nodded. "No biggie. What are friends for? I would of done it for anybody, after what Glen told me about them." Glen walked over as Mark gathered his gear, I was heckling Glen as Mark finished up. "God Mark get her out of here before I go nuts. She is such a heckler." Glen complained. Mark chuckled as he zipped up his bag and stood to his full height. "My, my, my.. The tables have turned, haven't they Glen.." Glen sighs as he stands to his feet. "Alright I'll never do it to you again. Ever."

I snickered. "Better not, or I will keep at it with you." Glen shook his head. "No that's quite alright. I'll be out to JT's to pick you up on Friday, Mark. In the morning we have an early flight, don't forget." Mark nodded as he picked up his bags. I got to my feet and helped carry his duffle bags. "Yea, yea yea.. I know.. No need for a reminder every five minutes. I'll see you then." With that we headed out of the room to the lobby. Mark checked out at the front desk and we headed for the underground garage where his bike was.

We walked over to the bike as I looked to his bags. "How can we?" He walked over to Glen's rental and unlocked it with a key, he had on him. "I have what I need in the duffle bag your carrying. I'll leave my other bags in Glen's rental. They won't disappear." I nodded as he packed them into the SUV and locked it up, pocketing the key. Mark straddled the bike as he took it off the kick stand. I climbed on behind him with his duffle bag, behind me, tied down. I wrapped my arms gently around Mark's waist as the bike roared and echoed through the garage. Mark put the bike in gear as he pulled out of the garage, waited for some traffic, pulled into traffic and started back for the house, for a relaxing, peaceful time, for the next three days.

**Chapter 9**

It was the last day together and JT had headed to the shop to do a couple of things real quick and return in no time. Mark decided to shower, dress before she got back. Hearing the roar of a truck engine, Mark stepped out onto the front porch in just a pair of black jean shorts, hair pulled back with a light gray bandana. JT hopped out of the truck driver's side as Mark descended the stairs. "I thought you weren't going to be back for a bit." He said as he walked over in his bare feet. "Didn't take me as long as I thought. I have something for you." Mark lifted a brow as JT walked to the bed of the truck, something sat in the bed of the truck under a large blue tarp. JT climbed up and sat upon the truck's bed side as she looked to Mark. "I'm hoping you can use this, with the angle you have at work currently." Mark placed his forearms upon the side of the truck as he looked to JT oddly. "What have you gone and done now JT?" He asked as I untied the corners of the tarp. "I went and did this.." Slowly pulling back the tarp gently, revealing a brand new built chopper. Hopping off the end, taking the tarp with her JT looked to Mark. "I hope it's for your liking. You liked my bike you rode while yours was in the shop. I took a piece of yourself and put it into the bike and the paint job of course." Mark's eyes went wide as JT revealed the bike to him. He let his eyes wander the shining chrome and the gleam of the clear over the tank and fenders.

I slid a couple of boards out of the bed gently, making a ramp. Untying the ropes that kept the bike tied down during transport, I climbed up and looked to him. "Let's get it down so you can take a better look at it." Mark got himself out of his gazing and nodded as he hopped up into the truck and helped JT with unloading the bike. Finally getting it to the ground, JT placed the bike upon the kick stand gently, letting Mark examine the bike carefully at his leisure. JT walked off to put the truck back together. Closing the tailgate up and going into the cab for a couple of things, I walked over and stood off to the side, letting Mark finish his look over. "So what do you think?"

Mark slowly stood back up to his feet and stood back. "It's fantastic JT. A lot of detail I've discovered and more probably I haven't." I smiled to him as I walked over and handed him the key. "Start it up and then tell me what you think." He nodded as he took the key from her, walked over and placed the key into the ignition and turned the key. The engine roared as it came to life underneath him. He cut the engine as he slowly climbed off, walked over to JT and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you JT. I appreciate it. You didn't have to do this." I hugged him back and then released it.

I looked to him. "I know but I wanted too. Now you see where I've been the mornings you've awaken and I wasn't here." He nods. "Your shop working." He smiled as he leaned his head down, kissed her gently upon the lips. I kissed him back gently, the kiss lingering it seemed ages. Slowly pulling back as we released one another. "How about we go for a ride. I know the perfect place to spend the day." I said as Mark nodded. "Sounds great. Just as long as I'm with you, I don't care." "Better go get dressed for riding and then we'll go."

Mark looked to himself as he nods. "Give me not even two minutes." With that said he jogged into the house to change. I shook my head as I walked over and opened up the garage door, pushed my bike out into the driveway. I leaned against my bike and admired Mark's new one in the sunlight. The midnight purple gleamed with the metal flakes in it. It really made the flaming skulls stand out on the gas tank.

Along with the tombstone, upon the top of the tank. Front fender had sort of a graveyard upon it, in the back was a cliff with a wolf howling at a full moon. Of course I had placed his wrestling name along the bottom of the fender in the back. Plus engraved little things into the engine and chrome. A skull here or there.

I jumped as I heard my phone ringing, as I jogged into the house to answer it. Mark walked down the stairs as he heard JT yelling at someone on the phone. "It's not true Butch and you know it." I growled in frustration as I slammed a fist into the wall. "Someone attacked me, I was the attackie. I have witnesses to this..." I sighed as I placed a hand upon my forehead, I could feel a headache coming on already. "Yes I do Butchie, I wouldn't lie to you, I'm a day away from getting off probation. You know my word's golden... Yes I can.. I can have them in about an hour, not even that..." I grabbed a note pad and pen started writing things down. "Alright Butch, you'll have them in less than an hour. I promise it will be there... Alright I'll drop them off myself while I check in with you today..." I rubbed the back of my neck as I was talking on the phone, leaning against the counter. Mark walked over and placed his hands upon my shoulders, gently rubbing them. I lowered my head as I kept at my conversation. "Today's my last day? I thought tomorrow was... Nice... As long as we get this situation resolved, I'll be done.. Don't worry Butch. I'll be down in less than an hour... Yea see yah then." I hung up the cordless and sighed as I closed my eyes. "Trouble?" Mark questioned. "God yes more than I need right now, but there's an upside to it."

Mark stopped as I slowly stood to my feet, turned and looked to him. "The woman that attacked me last night. Went to the police and pressed charges on me. Butch my parole officer found out and now I'm in deep crap, if I don't get you and Glen's witness statements down there ASAP, I'm back in jail for assault and battery." Mark narrowed his eyes. "Your kidding right?" I shook my head. "No I'm not. Just when things were getting back to normal with me, this happens. I swear it doesn't pay to go in public anymore." Mark placed a hand upon JT's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll get a hold of Glen right now and have him meet us down at the station. We'll get this straightened out right now." I sighed and nodded. "Thanks Mark." He nodded as he grabbed the phone and dialed Glen's cell phone number. "Glen.. It's Mark.. I'm fine, but we've got a slight problem... Can you meet us at the police station in let's say twenty minutes?" Mark chuckles a bit. "Umm no I'll explain later, just meet JT and I down there... No not later, now Glen." Mark hung up the phone and looked to JT. "I think I interrupted something.." Mark snickered as he chuckled. I couldn't help but giggle. "Your kidding?" He shook his head. "No I'm not. I owe him big for this."

We both walked out of the house towards the bikes. "We'll get this straightened out and I'll take you both to lunch for your troubles." Mark shook his head. "No repayment for me, but Glen on the other hand. I think he'll take it." I looked to him. "Got something else on your mind?" Mark nods. "Yes I do, but we'll discuss it later. Right now, let's get going." He climbed upon his new bike, revved the engine as he slid on his sunglasses. I climbed onto my bike, revved the engine, led Mark out of the driveway, out onto the quiet stretch of highway and headed to town to handle the situation.

I sighed as I plopped down on the front steps of the porch. Mark had been called away to a last minute meeting, then would be back around afterwards. A black SUV drove up as I had just closed my eyes for a moment, my head was pounding. The driver door closed as Marc walked across the driveway and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Hello Marca." I said as I slowly opened my eyes, looking to him. "Hey JT. How are things?" He said as he removed his baseball cap and ran a hand over his bald head. "Things are alright. I assume you heard and had to come rushing over here, orders per John right?" He nods. "Yea.. You know John too well JT." He seated himself upon the stairs as I sighed. "Everything's fine. I'm off probation a day early. Butch worked it out for it. So I'm free as I can get." Marc smiled. "Good to hear your free from that. Plus I was going to come by on my own to see how you were holding up." I smiled to him. "I'm fine Marc. I've been occupied actually." Marc lifted a brow. "I see that. You and Mark catching up on old times hm?" I nodded. "And getting to know one another all over again really. I guess you've seen his new bike I built him." Marc shook his head. "No I haven't. You built him a bike?" I nodded as I got to my feet and jumped over him. "He's with Glen at a meeting right now. He dropped the bike off here. I'll show yah."

Marc got to his feet and followed me over to the garage, so I could show him the bike.

I opened the garage door as Marc saw the bike. "Nice work JT. Wondering what you were doing with your free time." I chuckled. "Along with my insomnia kicking in half the time. I had plenty of it." Marc walked around the bike examining it slowly. "Your too talented sometimes JT." I shrugged as I rubbed the back of my neck. "I know but it went to better use." Marc nods as he looked up from the bike to her. "Have you told him?" I nodded a bit as I sighed. "Yes I have told him. He knows most of what I want him to know right now. So you can tell John to stop worrying." Marc chuckles. "How did.." "Just a lucky guess Marc. You don't ask questions like that, it's not in your nature. It's in Johns." He nods as we exited the garage and closed up the garage to head inside. I stopped on the stairs as I gripped the railing a bit. Marc stopped at the top, turned and looked to JT. "JT.. What's wrong?" I closed my eyes as I shook my head a bit. "Just have a gut feeling.. Something's wrong..." He looked to her oddly. "About what?" I sighed. "Not what.. It's who... I don't know.. How to explain it really... Maybe it's me." Marc nods. "Could be." I walked up the stairs and into the house, following Marc.

Marc stepped out onto the porch as a midnight blue SUV pulled up into the drive. He leaned against the railing as a Jeep drove up behind the SUV. Glen and Mark climbed out of the SUV, John out of his Jeep. "I thought I heard a stampede." Marc commented. John descended the stairs as he smacked his cousin. "Smart ass. Where's JT hiding at?" Marc looked to him. "She wasn't feeling too good. She went to lay down in her room for awhile." Mark and Glen walked up the porch steps and over heard Marc talking to John. "Everything alright?" John asked. Marc nods. "Yes John. She just having one of her headaches. But she acted a bit odd earlier." "What do you mean odd?" Mark questioned. Marc looked past John to Mark. "When we were going into the house to talk and such. She stopped on the stairs, told me she had a gut feeling something was wrong.. But wouldn't say nothing more about it. Then she told me you were in trouble.. That's all she said. A few minutes later, she got one of her headaches and went to lay down."

Mark looked to Glen. "That's odd." Glen nodded. "Yes it is." Marc looked to Mark and Glen. "What's odd?" John ran a hand through his hair. "Mark was in trouble tonight..." Marc lifted a brow. "What kind?" Mark sighed. "Those ring rats JT beat up the other night, haunted me tonight. They were hanging all over me." He shivered as Glen looked to Marc. "One even tried making a pass at him. He had to hold himself back from hurting them. For what they tried to do to JT earlier today." Marc looked to the two of them. "So JT's gut feeling was right.." "But how would she know? She wasn't with us?" John questioned. Marc shrugs. "Maybe she has grown attached to Mark enough to know when something's wrong. You use to be that way with me, John." John rubs the back of his neck. "Use to be when we were growing up." Mark looked to Marc. "You think that's it?" Marc nods. "I know it. All she talked about before she got her headache was you." Mark smirked as Glen punched him jokingly in the shoulder. "Someone has a girlfriend..." Mark slid his eyes to the side and rolled them at Glen. "You sound like a high schooler.. Get over yourself Glen.." Glen shrugs as they all walked inside, into the kitchen. "If you want to check on JT, she's in her room Mark." Marc said as he rummaged through the frig. Mark grabbed a bottle of water and nodded as he walked off. "I might be back." The rest just chuckled as he walked out of the kitchen, off to check on JT.

**Chapter 10**

Slowly opening the door, Mark slipped into the room,

closing the door behind him. I slowly moved upon the bed as I heard foot steps upon the floor. "Better not be you John." I grumbled. "No it's me." I heard a southern voice speak. I sighed. "Sorry Mark. Thought it was John. How did the meeting go?" Mark walked over and saw that JT was laying upon the bed in the darkness, once his eyes adjusted. Placing the bottle of water upon the night stand, joining her upon the bed gently. "It was alright. Same ole thing as usual." I felt the bed move behind me as he climbed upon it. I slid myself over to him, curling up against his chest. "I missed you." I commented as I sighed, taking in his scent. Mark laid an arm over her gently, moving a few locks out of her face. "I missed you too. Predka told me you weren't feeling good?" He questioned with concern. "Just the normal bad headache, I get from time to time. Been like this since my accident. I get them so bad sometimes, that I gotta lay down in complete darkness, it goes away eventually." Mark lowered his head and kissed her forehead. "Need anything?" I sighed in contentment as I answered. "No just having you here, is all I need." He smiled broadly within the darkness of hearing JT's words. "I'll be here the rest of the night, if and when you need me." He rubbed her back a bit as I just stayed cuddled up to him.

After awhile, Mark realized JT had fallen asleep. He decided to get up and shower and change for bed. He snuck out of JT's room and was caught by John. "How's JT?" Mark jumped a bit as he turned the bathroom light on. "She's asleep. I thought you left?" John shook his head. "Just about too. Just coming to see how she was before I left." Mark put his sleep gear upon the sink's counter and turned his attention to John. "She's fine. I'll be here. Why don't you go home John. If anything major happens, I'll let yah know." John nods. "I know she's in good hands with you here. Call if you need anything. Other than that, I'll see you tomorrow at the next stop." Mark nods as John let himself off for the night. Mark stepped into the bathroom, keeping the door open a bit, in case JT needed him. Turning the shower on to as hot as he could tolerate it, stripping and getting in. He sighed as he let the spray relax a few aching muscles as he realized he had a few scratch marks upon his ribs from the ring rat attack. He sighed, hoping JT would never see them.

"What happen?" Mark jumped as he heard JT's voice from the back of the shower. He turned and saw JT poking her head in. "God JT you startled me." I chuckled as I saw the scratches upon his sides, upon his ribs. "Sorry, I didn't mean too. What happen Mark?" Mark sighed as he knew he couldn't lie to JT. I slid my head out from the shower so he could finish up. I had a shower earlier and was just in to brush my teeth. I hopped up on the sink and listened to him finish his shower. The water turned off as I grabbed his towel off the sink, beside me. He opened the shower curtain and looked to me. "Had a bit of a problem tonight." I sighed as I slid off the sink to my feet, opened the towel, walked over and wrapped it around him a bit. "Don't tell me...Ring rats?" He sighed as he grabbed the towel. "Yea.." I sighed as I patted the scratches upon his ribs gently. He winced as I did so, I looked up as I said. "Sorry." He nods a bit. "It's alright. Security was a bit behind in their duties tonight." I sighed as I looked to them. "Those look like the scratches upon my face. Those are not nails Mark..." He looked to them. "No they don't.. What could they be from?" I stepped back as he dried himself off. "What did you wear tonight?" "My biker vest, the normal after a bike ride. Why?" I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom and went to get his vest, sitting upon the chair in the bedroom. "Just as I thought.." I grabbed the vest and walked into the bathroom.

"You've been bladed." Mark finished what he was doing and looked to JT. "I've been what?" I held out his vest showing him, "You've been bladed. They wanted to hurt you Mark. Probably because of me. They hid something probably within their long, fake ass nails and got you. Without you realizing it. The vest took most of the damage, but you got some of it. That's why you have scratches upon your sides."

He took the vest from JT's hands and looked at it. "Well I'll be damned.. I never realized it." He sighed as he growled. "Now I feel real stupid." I shook my head as I stepped up and took the vest from him. "I can get you a new one, but at least let me treat the scratches in case.." He shook his head. "I'm fine. Just a bit soar, but I'm fine." I sighed a bit. "Alright. But I wish you would let me." He shook his head. "I'm fine. Don't worry." I nodded as he got dressed into a pair of black Nike shorts and finished from his shower. "Is your headache gone?" He asked as I was across the hallway in the bedroom. "Yes. Feeling a bit better. Just tired." Mark finished in the bathroom and walked into the bedroom across the hallway. Closing the door behind him gently, joining JT in bed, gentle about the stinging scratches still. "Good to hear." I placed my head upon his shoulder and sighed, avoiding the scratches, to not hurt him. "I don't want you to go."

I whispered as he sighed. "I don't want to go either JT. But I've got too, I've gotta work." I sighed. "I know, but I'm gonna miss having you around."

Mark ran his fingers through her silky hair. "I'll call you every night, until we can be together again. You know you can watch me on TV too." I sighed. "It's not the same though. But it will do. When you think you can come off the road again?" Mark sighed deeply. "I don't know. But hopefully sooner than we both think." I sighed as we both got caught in small conversation, before sleep over took the both of us.

I sighed as I was working on another repair job in the shop. Mark had gone back on the road with the guys a little over a week ago. It seemed like he had been gone for weeks. But I tried to keep myself busy, make the time go by faster. During the day it was easy, it was night I was having a hard time with. Marc would stop by from time to time, checking on me. Make sure I was alright. I was doing better than he expected considering. I locked up the shop for the rest of the evening and stretched my soar back out. I decided a nice soak at home was going to feel fantastic after a quick dinner. I climbed upon my bike and took off for home. Parking my bike into the garage and closing up the garage, my cell phone rang. I rummaged through my saddle bags and found it, answering it. "JT's Repair Shop. JT speaking, what can I do you for?" I answer my cell phone like this, because it was my business line really, when I was away.

Nobody answered on the other end. Only thing I heard was heavy breathing as I took the phone away from my ear. "How strange..." I grumbled as I brought the phone back to my ear. "Who is this? Whoever you are, your wasting my time." Then I heard a moan, I recognized the voice now.

My heart dropped. "Mark?.. Mark is that you? Answer me, what's wrong?" My mind was thinking a million miles a minute, heart picked up it's pace. Then I heard his cell phone drop as I held the phone back. "What the hell's going on.." I grumbled as I headed into the house, still trying to get Mark to talk to me through the cell phone. I wasn't going to hang up. I headed into the house and grabbed the land line I had in there. Looking up Glen's cell phone number, I dialed it on the land line. It was turned off. I hung up the other line and cursed under my breath. Then I barely heard a mumble out of Mark. "JT..." Then I heard some slight movement. "I'm here Mark.. Talk to me, what's wrong?" Then I heard nothing but Mark's breathing. 'What the hell's going on?" I thought to myself as I tried John's cell phone. It rang as I waited for him to pick it up.

"What's up JT?" John said as he picked up his cell phone. "John thank god..." I started to sound a bit in a panic. John stopped his walk down the hallway towards his hotel room. "JT.. What's wrong?" I swallowed hard as I sunk to my knees. "I got a call from Mark on my cell. I'm talking on both.. Something's wrong. He must of dialed my number by mistake. But he doesn't sound good John. Could you check on him?" John scratched his head as he heard JT sounding concern about the big Dead man. He knew JT and the Deadman were getting close, he knew this wasn't a joke. "Do you know where he is?" I sighed. "I can't get a damn word out of him. He knows he's talking to me. But nothing else. Where are you located?" "I'm at the hotel. I don't know if Mark came back here or out somewhere. What do you hear in the background?" John asked, trying to get a clue on Mark's location. I listened as I heard Mark move. "Mark talk to me, where are you? What's wrong?" I asked once again. John sighed as he heard JT talking to Mark on the other phone. "Try and get some information JT. I'll stay on the line with you." I heard John as I heard scuffling again through my cell phone, sounded like Mark was looking for his dropped cell phone.

"JT.." I heard Mark's voice. He sounded confused as I heard a huge thud. "Mark... Mark talk to me.." My heart started picking up it's pace as there was silence. "JT...Help..me.." I heard him say. His voice was a bit closer to the phone this time. "I'm trying Mark.. You've got to talk to me, so I can help you. Please.." I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. "What's wrong Mark? Talk to me.." John listened to JT as he waited for answers. "What's he saying JT?" I sighed as I heard John. "He wants help, but for what.. I don't know John. I feel so damn helpless." John heard JT's voice starting to sound upset. "Calm down JT. You are his only help. Did you try Glen?" "Yea his cell phone is turned off, the bum." John sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I know his room. I'll pound on his door. See if he's there." John started walking down the hallway again. I got myself together as I pulled the land line away from my head and talked to Mark. "Mark I'm here to help. Can you tell me what's wrong? Where are you?" Mark sighed heavily as he got his thoughts together. "I'm hurten bad. I can barely move, hurts too much." I swallowed hard as I heard his voice barely audible.

"What hurts Mark? Is it your sides?" It finally dawned on me. "Yes my..sides.. They're killing me." I swallowed hard as I lifted the other phone back up. "John I know what's wrong..." John heard JT the whole time. "What's wrong JT?" John asked as he finally found Glen's room. He stopped as he saw a 'DND' sign on the door knob. "Glen's gonna kill me." I sighed as I felt my head pounding. "Why?" "Do I have to explain it. Only thing I can tell you is a 'DND' sign hangs upon the door knob of his room. You know 'Do Not Disturb'." I thought about for a moment. "Your kidding?" John sighed. "Would I? His girlfriend must be on this tour with him. Otherwise 'DND' wouldn't be there." I growled in frustration. "Pound anyway. If he has a problem. Tell him to take it up with me. This is an emergency." John swallowed hard as he sighed. "Alright. If I get pounded JT, I'm so going to hurt you later." "John... You're doing this for me. Mark's hurt.. He was when he left here.. There's something wrong with the wounds." John heard the seriousness in JT's voice. "I'll explain later." John didn't answer as he pounded on Glen's room door.

I sighed as I leaned against the wall, as I heard Glen in the background on the land line through John's cell phone. "What the hell do you want Cena?!" John jumped back as Glen was a bit angry. "Hand the phone to him." John leaned his cell phone out. "Phone for you." Glen tilted his head to the side as he grabbed John's cell phone from his shaking hand. "What?" Glen growled. I snorted. "Well hello to you too sir." Glen sighed. "JT.. Why didn't you call my cell?" I sighed. "It's turned off Glen. We have an emergency. Do you know where Mark is?" Glen thought for a moment. "He came back to the hotel with me and Denise. Went to his room, cause he said he wasn't feeling right. He was just going to relax tonight. Why what's up?" I swallowed hard as I got Mark mumbling to me on my cell phone. "I've got...I've got Mark on my cell. He called it. He's in bad shape Glen.. He's was hurt when he was here last week. He was bladed by some ring rats. He wouldn't let me treat the damn wounds. That's what's bothering him. He's hurting bad. He needs help."

Glen heard the panic in JT's voice. "Alright JT calm down. You still talking to him?" I took a deep breath. "Yea I've got him on my cell phone." "Alright keep him talking. I'm sending John down to the desk for a spare key to his room. We'll get in with a couple of trainers, see what's up. I'll hang up with you here and keep talking to him there." Glen explained as he adjusted his blue jeans, only thing he was wearing at the moment. "He dropped his cell phone Glen, but he's near it. I can hear him." "Alright. Keep him talking, I'll pick up his cell phone once we get in there and tell you what's going on." I swallowed hard. "Hurry Glen..." Glen sighed. "I will.. I'm sending John now." With that he hung up John's cell phone. "Get your ass down to the desk, tell the front desk give you a key to Mark's room. Per request of his younger brother. We've got to get in his room. Tell them it's an emergency. Get back up here quickly." Glen handed John his cell as he ran off to do as he was instructed.

**Chapter 11**

I hung up the land line as I turned my full attention to my cell phone. "Mark talk to me.. Come on.. Please.." He had went quiet for a bit, then a moan was heard. "Talk to me Mark. Don't move. Helps coming." I slowly got to my feet and started pacing. I felt my brain starting to panic, which wasn't good in my situation. That meant I was unstable at the moment and could do something stupid, but I knew I couldn't. Mark coughed heavily as I sighed, I knew something was really wrong. "Talk to me, please Mark.." I couldn't get him to speak, at least I knew he was alive. I was starting to wonder where Glen and John were. 'What's taking them so damn long?' I was thinking to myself. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair as Mark was trying to speak, but all I heard was mumbling as I finally heard a couple of people in the background. I felt somewhat relieved that Glen had gotten into his room. I heard Mark's cell phone get picked up. "JT?" I sighed, it was Glen. "Yea.. I'm here.." "We got in. I got Jason taking a look at him now..." I swallowed hard as I stopped pacing and just stood there, feeling my legs shake underneath me. "How's he look Glen?"

Glen looked to his brother and hesitated in telling JT the truth. "Not good JT.." I closed my eyes as I waited for an answer. I heard a voice in the background, as I didn't hear what was said. "Glen... What's going on?" Glen sighed as he heard what Jason said. "He's has the medics on the way. Mark's in bad shape JT. The wounds he has, are worse than you think." I swallowed hard. "I told him to let me tend to them.. He was bladed Glen. That's what their from.." "Bladed? By whom?" He asked. I was kind of shocked Mark didn't tell his own brother what happen. "He didn't tell you what happen?" "No he said his ribs were a bit soar, but I thought bruises or something from a match. What happen?" I sighed as I told him what happen. "He told me he was fine. Those ring rats will pay, I swear Glen." I felt a few tears escape my eyes, down my cheeks. "Calm down JT. He's in good hands. He's just very sick right now. Stubborn ass he is, he's lucky he dialed your number and got you. Jason told me he would of been worse if he was found later on." I felt my heart sink more as Glen told me that. "God Glen..I..I can't lose him.. No way.." Glen ran a hand through his hair. "You won't. He's a fighter. The medics are here and packing him up now. I'll call you once I get more information and tell you how he's doing." Glen explained. "You promise?" "I promise JT I will. You have my word." Glen explained. I nodded as he told me John will call me in a bit, to see how I'm doing. I hung up with him and dropped my cell phone to the floor, I just let my emotions come to the surface. The ones I was holding back.

Slowly getting myself together, I got to my feet. I had to get out and do something, before I lost my mind. Only thing I knew was to ride. I got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, t-shirt, black leather riding chaps and black leather Choppers jacket. Tying a dark blue bandana around my head, grabbing my bike ignition key. I heard the phone ring as I picked it up, I saw the ID it was John. I let it ring as I left the house and headed out to my bike. John growled as the answering machine picked up, "Oh no.. Not again.."

Glen looked to John as they both sat in the waiting room, waiting word on Mark. "John.. What's wrong?" He asked. John hung his cell phone and opened it for another number to dial. "JT.. She isn't answering the phone." Glen lifted a brow. "She was pretty upset. Maybe she's taking a breather." John shook his head as he waited for the one number he dialed to pick up. "No she's not. She's out and unstable. When she gets like this, her mind doesn't think. She just does things and doesn't think. Her mind isn't stable to handle a lot at one time. Been like that since the accident. Probably out on her bike, going like a maniac, going to get snagged for speeding and back on probation she goes." John explained as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "All of that would happen over Mark?" Glen questioned. John nods as he closes his phone and opens it again to try another number. "Yes all over Mark. JT and Mark are closer than we all think and know of." John waited and finally the one he wanted to get a hold of picked up. "Cuz it's me. We got a situation.." John explained everything to Marc. Marc was getting dressed as he was listening to John. "You think she would do that?" He asked as he slipped on his sneakers, grabbed his car keys and left to go check on JT. "Alright John calm down. I'll go check on her and give you a call back. Sit still and I'll get back to you." With that Marc hung up on John, climbed into his SUV and drove off to check on JT.

I sighed as I got my bike pushed into the garage and placed upon it's kick stand. I pulled the door down with my left arm and leaned against the door. I slid down the metal door and sat upon the ground as a SUV pulled up. I knew who it was as I winced and sighed as I placed my jacket on the ground next to me. Marc climbed out as I closed my eyes. "How did I know you would be showing up?" Marc ran a hand over his head and looked to JT. "John called and told me you went missing. Looks like you returned somewhat in one piece. What happen?" He crouched down and looked to my right arm as I winced. "Coming home.. I stopped at a stop sign and slid in some sand. Right side of my bike is ruined. My right arm got most of it, some on the right outside calf. Hurts like hell." Marc sighed. "Come on. Let's get you checked out and I'll call John. Tell him your in one piece." I sighed as I slowly got to my feet with Marc's help. Climbed into the SUV and he drove off to a local medical place to get checked out.

I walked out from getting bandaged up and casted to Marc on the phone with someone. "She's fine John. I swear." I sighed as I walked up with my right arm in a sling, limping a bit with a walking cane, looking to Marc. "He's not believing you huh?" I asked. He shook his head as he handed me the phone. "John.. God I'm fine.. A bit of road rash and a broken forearm, but it was the sand's fault." I rolled my eyes as I got the third degree from John. "I'm fine John really. No way John.." I sighed as I growled. "No John... Yes John.. God your worse than a mother hen... How's Mark?" I waited to hear what he had to say. John ran a hand through his short hair. "He has to stay a couple of days in the hospital. But he'll be alright. He's pretty sick JT, but you did the right thing in getting a hold of someone." I sighed and closed my eyes. "Thank god."

John smiled as he heard a sigh of relief coming from JT on the other end. "He's going to be off the road for a couple of weeks. Glen and I both agree, he's going to your house JT. He needs some TLC." I smiled. "I think we both do. Whatever you do, don't tell him about what happen with me, until he's out of the hospital. I don't need him flipping out." "I won't I swear until he's out. I'll talk to you later." We hung up as Marc and I headed for his SUV to head to my house for the night.

**Chapter 12**

A few days went by as Marc pulled into the driveway, after picking Mark up from the airport. No real conversation was talked on the ride home. Mark gingerly climbed to his feet and made his way into the house, Marc following with Mark's duffle bags in hand. "Put those in my room Marca. He'll be staying with me." JT's voice sounded as Marc made his way upstairs with the bags. Mark smiled as he seated himself upon the couch. I walked over and seated myself upon the couch, awkward silence was between us. I didn't know what to say to him really. Marc walked back down the stairs. "Need anything else JT?" He asked. I shook my head. "No you can head home, thanks Marc." He nodded as he let himself out to head home. I slowly turned a bit as I couldn't take the silence. "I've missed you. How are you feeling? Need anything?" Mark had his eyes closed, resting. He slowly opened them as he heard JT speak. "Flight was alright, I'm a bit tired and sore, but I'm alright." He smiled to me as I nodded to him. "I missed you too..." He commented as I moved over next to him, not getting too close to his bandaged sides. "Glen called me and told me what the doctor said about the rest of your recovery. He'll call later on to see how your doing." Mark nodded as I placed my casted hand upon his chest gently. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you physically Mark..."

Mark lifted his right hand, placing it over JT's, that was sitting upon his chest. "It's alright. I remember everything that happened. Except a few things John and Glen filled me in on. John also told me what you did. You alright?" I lowered my gaze to the floor. "I'm alright. A bit soar, but nothing that healing can't fix..." I sighed as Mark gripped my hand gently with his. I slowly lifted my eyes to his. "I'm sorry.." Mark looked into JT's eyes confused. "For what?" I sighed before I answered. "About what I did. Not handling myself better.." Mark sighed a bit. "No need to be sorry JT. After John told me what happen.. And our conversation we had before, I kind of knew it wasn't the real you." I released the breath I had trapped in my throat. "I appreciate you being so understanding Mark." Mark smiled as he lowered his head, kissing the top of her head. "It's alright. We're just going have to figure out how to, help you when you get like that. An easier way to handle it." I chuckled. "There isn't an easier way Mark. If there is, then I haven't discovered it yet." Mark chuckles a bit. "It will be discovered, because you've got me to help you out. Who else knows you any better than me?" I smiled as I cuddled very gently beside him, making sure not to hurt him or myself. "I must be hearing, someone's answering a challenge?" Mark looked into my eyes. "I guess so. But right now.

Relaxation's on the list and not leaving a certain someone's side for the next two weeks, is also part of the agenda." I giggled as I leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "Sounds like an awesome plan. But who's this certain someone?"

Mark smiled. "Well I was thinking of paying someone a visit and spend time with them.. You know one of the ring rats from the hotel." My jaw dropped at Mark's words. I didn't know what to say. Mark looked serious as he spoke, but once he saw my expression, he started laughing. "Your expression's priceless JT. But you know I'm kidding. The certain someone's you. Nobody else.." I narrowed my eyes and smacked his shoulder. "Don't you EVER say something like that again!" Mark rubbed his shoulder. "It was a joke JT. Come on now." I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. Mark lowered his head and kissed my lips gently. "There's nobody I wouldn't want to be with but you. I was trying to get your spirits up with a joke. I guess I failed hm?"

I looked into his eyes. "No not really. I would have to say, my expression was probably priceless."

Mark smiled. "It was.." I chuckled as I sighed. "Don't worry JT. When we were apart, you were always on my mind. I wouldn't think of cheating on you." I looked into his eyes as I smiled. "I trust you Mark. It's the others that I don't. But I know it's part of the business." Mark sighed. "Some times it's the part I hate." I giggled as I grabbed the remote to the TV, turning it on, as we just sat snuggled together, getting caught in small conversation.

~~ Two weeks later ~~

I sighed as Mark finished packing up his bags to head back out on the road. Two weeks flew by like nothing. "You got everything?" I asked quietly, sitting upon the edge of the bed. Mark looked to her and nods. "Yea I do. Predka should be here soon to take me to the airport." I nodded as Mark knelt down in front of her, taking her hands gently into his large ones. "I wish I could stay longer..." I looked up into his eyes. "If you could you would hun, but you've got to work. Plus the months will fly by. We'll be very busy. Plus the phones calls also help. You go and do what you do best, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Leaning his forehead against hers. "You sure?" I smiled broadly to him. "I swear I'll be fine. Marc's around in case and you're a phone call away." Mark sighs as he leans his head down, placing a soft kiss upon her lips. "I'll miss you JT, among other things." He whispered against her lips gently. I kissed him gently back. "I'll miss you too. Oh.. I have something for you." Mark lifted his head up. "What is it?" I slowly slid off the bed got to my feet, hobbling with my walking cane still, over to my dresser. Opening the top drawer rummaging through it. I finally got what I wanted, closing the drawer, made my way back to the bed, sitting before Mark. I handed him a folded black t-shirt. "I thought you would like this." Mark looked to JT then the shirt in her hands. "You didn't have to do this JT." He took the shirt from JT's hands, unfolded it into his view.

He looked it over as he didn't know what to say. "You're the first one to have one and going to be the only one." Mark looked to her then back to the shirt. "I love it JT. Thank you." He lowered the shirt as he kissed her on the lips gently. I blushed as I looked to the shirt. "I designed it of course. But I'm not sure if you would like it. I'll take it that you do." The shirt entailed the bike JT had made for him on the back with a small graveyard, surrounding it, then fading off into the background. Vivid full moon in the background with clouds, making the bike look like it's shining in the moon light. At the bottom, just below the bike in not to fancy of lettering, stated the words 'Deadman's Disciple'. Mark looked to it "It's perfect." I nodded as I pointed to the front right chest part of the shirt. "Thought I would place the shop's logo on the front." Mark turned it over and looked to it. It was a tombstone with a Rottweiler sitting in front of it, with a lantern between it's jaws. The lamp illuminated the front of the stone, engraved into the stone was 'JT's Bike Shop'. "So whoever sees the shirt, knows where the bike was made of course." Mark put the shirt down and looked to JT. "You spoil me." I giggled. "I love spoiling you. You deserve it."

Mark chuckled a bit as a horn sounded, both of us sighing. "There's my ride." Mark stated briefly with a sigh mixed into his voice. I nodded as I got to my feet. Mark climbed to his, grabbing his bags. I carried his carry on bag and the shirt I gave him. I followed him out to Marc's SUV. "Sorry I'm late, had trouble getting out of the house this morning." He explained. Marc took the bags piling them into the back, I opened up the passenger door as Mark walked over as Marc closed up the back, getting himself settled in behind the wheel. Mark lowered his head as our lips clashed in a passionate kiss, neither one of us cared if Predka was there or not. Marc cleared his throat. "We've got to get going." Mark nodded after pulling back from our kiss. "Be safe and come back in one piece." I stated gently. Mark smiled and nodded. "Behave until I get back." I nodded as Mark stepped back from me, lifting his hand up and removing a thick silver chain he always wore around his neck. Turning around, rummaging through his carry on bag on the floor, finally found what he wanted. Turning his attention back to JT. "I want you to keep this with you until I return."

I looked to what he had in his hands. Some kind of thick, white gold band, it was a ring a man would wear. But I had some kind of engravings into the metal. Mark slipped the ring onto the chain as he stepped around JT, placing the chain around her neck. I stood still as he did this, then he stepped in front of me once again. I looked down at the ring. "What's this?" Mark smiled as he placed his hand under the ring. "This was my father's ring. He gave it to me before he passed. Told me to give it to anybody who captured my heart and it would watch over them, when I'm not with them. I want you to have it JT, it will watch over you, while I'm not here." I swallowed hard as I heard Mark's words. He lowered his hand as he made eye contact one last time. "You better get going."

I stated as Mark climbed into the passenger seat, buckling up. I looked to Marc. "Get him there safe or you'll answer to me later."

Marc nodded. "He's safer with me than John." I chuckled as I nodded. Mark lowered his head once more for a passionate kiss, I kissed him back. Stepping back as I closed the door, getting out of the way as Marc put the SUV in gear and gently pull out of the driveway. I stood on the porch steps, watching until the SUV disappeared behind the trees. I headed back inside to get ready to head for the shop, to do some work, but my heart was aching to be with Mark already, when he just left. This was going to be a long four months.

**Chapter 13**

It seemed like forever as time passed. Business was busy as usual, that's what kept me busy during the day. At night it was a phone call, a visit with Marc from time to time, then start the day all over again the following. I was finally finished with doctors and such, they said I didn't need them anymore. Thank god. Marc even noticed a change in me a bit. I never realized I had changed at all. I might look different but I sort of felt the same inside still. But I didn't let it show on the surface, half the time. I sat upon the dock in the warm mid day sun, Marc was suppose to stop by. I had surgery done on my right ankle, I had a bike fall off the lift at the shop, shattered my ankle. Everything happened in one day, I had just gotten home yesterday from being in the hospital for an overnight stay. I was going to tell Mark what happen, when I spoke to him tonight. I knew what he was going to try and do, but I won't let him.

I heard a vehicle pull up in the driveway as I slowly got to my feet, hobbled my way up to the house. I was placed upon crutches for a week, with a walking brace on. I had gotten up onto the back part of the wrap around porch as I heard foot steps upon the stairs. "I'm out back Marca. If your looking for me." I yelled, thinking it was him coming to check on me. I settled upon the porch swing, placing my crutches up against the wall. "No need to yell I can hear you." I heard a voice say from inside. I had just closed my eyes as they shot open. I whipped around, like an idiot, forgetting my foot as it hit the floor. Pain vibrating up through my leg. I gritted my teeth as I closed my eyes. I finally found my voice as Predka made his presence known. "JT.. You alright?" I shook my head as Marc helped me. "I pulled a stupid stunt. Who's with you? I heard more than one set of feet."

Marc stood to his feet as he nods. "Actually.." Rubbing the back of his neck, I looked to him. "Who is it?" Marc grabbed my crutches as I got my footing and led me into the house. "How about I let you see. They're just right inside." I looked to him oddly as we walked inside. I hobbled in and stopped as Marc motioned me to stop. Marc walked over and stood near the hallway entry way, it headed towards the back of the house. He lifted his hand up and motioned to whoever it was. I sighed as John stepped in from the hallway, after doing a couple of things. "It's only you John." Sounding a bit disappointed. John smiled as he walked over and hugged me gently. "I have a week off and decided to pay you a visit. You don't seem happy to see me." I hugged him back. "I'm happy to see you. Just thought you were Mark."

John pulled back from the hug. "You miss him don't you?" I nodded. "Yes I do, very much so. It's been three months since he left. He can't come off the road again for another month." John patted my shoulder as I hobbled into the living room and seated myself within the recliner. "How's the ankle feeling?" John asked as he helped me elevate it on some pillows. "Hurts like hell. But I'll live. How's work and you doing?" John sat down upon the couch. "Works good, I have a title shot coming up. I'm doing good, still single." I chuckled. "Nobody can't tie you down John. Your too energetic sometimes. But that's one of your good qualities." He nods as we got into small conversation. Marc came walking in and joined us as the phone rang, he answered it as he walked over, plopping himself upon the couch next to John. "Yea... Mhm.. Umm yea.." John and I looked to him, as he made very small talk on the phone. I sighed as I grabbed my bottle of water off the table beside me and took some of my pain medicine. John looked to his cousin as Marc looked to him, trying to tell him something. John nodded as I ignored the two of them really, turning the TV on and started getting intrigued into whatever was on.

I jumped as John shook me awake. "Come on JT, let's get you to bed." I nodded as John tried helping me to my feet. I growled as pain ran through my ankle and I was a bit dizzy. "Forget it John. I can't, pain and I'm not feeling good." John stopped trying to move me as I settled back into the recliner. "I'll just have to carry you JT." John suggested. "Fine with me.. But make a bathroom stop first." John nodded as Marc came walking into the room, as John picked JT up gently into his arms. "Everything alright?" He asked. John shook his head as he headed upstairs, stopping for a bathroom break as requested. Marc grabbed JT's stuff and headed upstairs himself, getting the bed and room together for her. Marc walked out into the hallway as John stepped out of the bathroom. "Better grab some ginger ale from the kitchen cuz." Marc looked to him oddly. "She's sick as a dog man. One of the meds' making her sick. How many is she on anyways?" Marc shrugged. "Quite a few actually, there all in the bedroom, on the night stand." John nodded as Marc walked off down stairs to fetch the requested ginger ale.

Marc walked back up the stairs as John was walking out of the bedroom. "She's all settled in. I'll be back in a bit, sit with her. I'm gonna shower then sit with her for tonight." Marc nodded as he walked into the dimly lit room. JT laid within the bed covered up with her right foot elevated as instructed by her doctor. Marc seated himself as JT slowly opened her eyes. "I've got what you wanted JT." Marc said as he helped her sit up to drink some. I sighed as I finished and settled back into bed, "Thanks Marca." He chuckled a bit, even though JT was not feeling up to speed, she still could crack a smile out of anybody, especially him in using his nick name she uses for him. "John has gone to shower, he'll be back to sit with you for the night." I nodded as I swallowed hard. "God I feel like shit." Marc got up and went into the half bathroom off the bedroom and grabbed a wet face cloth and a garbage can, in case JT was going to be sick again. Seating himself as he placed the cloth upon her forehead. "That help?" I nodded. "Yea it does, settling my headache. I feel like I've got a hangover." "Probably the meds from the hospital, over the past two days, your body's trying to get rid of."

John made his presence known as Marc climbed to his feet. The phone ringing as Marc grabbed the cordless from his back pocket, as he was leaving the room. John seated himself as I spoke. "Probably Mark. This is around the time he calls." John looked to her. "Wanna talk to him?" I nodded as Marc walked back into the room. "JT..It's Mark.." I lifted a hand and motioned for the phone. Marc handed the phone to me. "Hey hun.." I spoke into the phone. John and Marc kept quiet while I spoke to Mark on the phone. "Mhm... Yea I'm alright, just having one of my massive migraines... Mhm.. Yes Mark.. Business is.." I sat up quickly as Marc picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. John took the phone as he sighed, taking over. "It's me Mark.. No she had to leave the line, she's sick. Marc and I are here.." Running a hand over his hair. "She's been sick for a little while now. I can't tell you Mark why. Yes she's having one of her headaches, but this one is sort of related to something else..." John was getting the third degree from Mark on the other end. Marc carried JT back into the room, getting her settled within the bed. "Tell him John.." I said as Marc left the room to head to bed. John sighed as he heard JT. Slowly getting to his feet as he left the darkened room, to let JT sleep and talk to Mark, telling him what has been going on.

**Chapter 14**

It was a long rough two days, but I've lived to tell it now. I sighed as I sat on the back porch within the warm night air. I was alone, I told Marc and John to take a night away, I just wanted to be alone. I just sat in a pair of black silk shorts and a white sleeveless t-shirt. I had a big cold glass of lemonade sitting in my hands. I heard a vehicle pulling into the driveway as I slowly climbed to my feet as I hobbled into the house. Placing my empty glass upon the counter as I headed out onto the front porch. A silver SUV had pulled into the driveway as I looked out the front screen door. Slowly walking out onto the front porch as the driver side door opened, I couldn't see who it was at first, then the driver came into view as the spot light came on, it was motioned detected. My eyes lit up as I hobbled to the stairs, as quick as I could got down them.

Mark stepped out, grabbing his gear out of the back seat as he saw JT stepping out onto the front porch. He smiled broadly as he jogged over, dropping his bags to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her. As his arms wrapped around me, I let my crutches fall onto the stairs as I jumped into his arms. I didn't know what to say, I was speechless as our lips clashed in a heated, passionate kiss.

After it seemed like an eternity before we slowly pulled back, to catch our breath. Our eyes met as we just held one another. I swallowed hard as tears welled up in my eyes as they slowly slid down my cheeks. Mark couldn't stop smiling as he wipe the lingering tears from her cheeks. "Why you crying?" He asked with a soft voice. I swallowed hard. "Tears of joy." I barely said as we let go of one another. I gathered my crutches as I headed into the house, Mark picking up his bags, following her inside.

After a quick dinner, a heated shower, their passion went from the shower to the bedroom. I slowly stirred within a pair of muscular, tattooed arms. I slowly lifted my eyes up and looked to Mark's sleeping features. I slowly slid out of his arms, to my feet and hobbled out of the bedroom. I looked to the clock in the living room, it was only 3am. I sighed as I settled upon the couch, placing my crutches to the side. Running a hand through my hair as I got myself together. I had grabbed one of Mark's t-shirt on my way out of the room, sliding it on as I curled up on the couch. "Thought I would find you out here.." He whispered near my ear. I jumped as I felt his hands upon my shoulders. "Had a nightmare, sorry if I woke you." Mark walked around the couch and seated himself next to her. "I kind of figured something was wrong, when I woke without you in my arms. Everything alright?" I nodded. "Yea just a nightmare that's all. I'll be alright." Mark wrapped his arms around her and pulled JT to him.

I slid over and leaned my head against his chest. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked. I sighed as I shook my head gently. "No not really. Been a reoccurring dream..." Mark lowered his head and kissed the side of her neck. "It helps to talk about it JT. You know you can talk to me about anything." I nodded as I lifted my hands up and started fiddling with the chain and ring, hanging around my neck. "I know, but at this moment I don't want to speak about it." "Then we won't. How's your ankle feeling?" I placed it upon the coffee table as I sighed. "I hate it. Only been about a week and I want out of the brace already." Mark chuckles. "Your as bad as me. I hate being confined and held back." I looked to him. "So you do know where I'm coming from then." Mark nods. "Yes I do. Had my elbow done a year or so ago. I had restrictions while it healed. Not as long as you, but long enough to drive me nuts." I chuckled as I cuddled into him, getting as close as I could to him, thinking he would disappear once the night ended. "How long do I have you for? You came back early."

Mark sighed a bit. "You have me for a few days, then I've gotta get back. Vince will have my head if I don't. I came back early because you needed me. I knew you were getting sick of Marc and John." I chuckled. "Nothing against them, but I rather have you here." Mark sighed as he out stretched himself upon the couch, placing me between his legs. "That's why I'm here. Even though it's for a short time." I sighed. "Not going to think about how long or anything, just going to enjoy the time we have together again." I placed my hand upon his forearm and just ran my fingers up and down gently. "I like the way you think JT." We ended up falling asleep upon the couch within one another's arms.

The few days we had together did fly by, it sucked having him leave again, but I was doing better and that placed his mind at ease to return to the road. I kept busy until he would return in another month. But the same nightmare kept occurring, it was really starting to bother me. I told Marc about it and he told me I should tell Mark, but I didn't want to upset him on the road. So I just let the subject go. I just finished closing up shop for the night, as Marc's SUV pulled up. I was off the crutches and walking on the brace itself now.

I walked up as he rolled the passenger side window down. "Hey Marca. What brings you down to the shop?" I asked as I approached the window, climbing up on the side of the vehicle. "Have you talked to John today?" He asked. I shook my head. "No I haven't, been here at the shop all day. Why? What's up?" Marc leaned over and opened the door and motioned me inside. "I got the most disturbing call today. I think it's a joke, but I'm not sure. That's why I came down to ask if you heard from anybody on the road today." I looked to Marc oddly. "What did this call entail?" Marc sighed as he looked into my eyes as he spoke. "It was a woman's voice telling me she had Mark kidnapped and wouldn't give him up unless... Unless you gave up the relationship you have with him." My heart skipped a beat, then anger over came me. "WHAT!? Someone has Mark? This has to be some kind of fuckin' sick joke." Marc ran a hand over his bald head. "I know JT, it has to be. I was hoping you heard from John or even Mark for that matter." I shook my head. "No I haven't..." My voice trailed off as I picked up my cell phone and dialed Mark's cell phone number.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Calling Mark's cell. To see if this is actually true." I waited impatiently as I let the phone ring. The phone picked up but nothing but noise in the background sounded. I pulled my phone away as I heard the cell phone drop to the floor. "What the hell?" Marc said as he heard it too. I motioned for him to be silent as I listened. I heard a voice in the background and it wasn't Mark's. I could barely make it out as I heard noises of someone beating someone up. I swallowed hard as I heard Mark's voice, but it was just a mumble. Then the phone got disconnected. I turned my phone off as I looked to Marc. "I..I don't think it's a joke Marc.." I swallowed hard as he grabbed his cell phone and started making calls as I did. I called Glen to see if he had seen him. "Hey Glen it's me... Yea.. I'm sort of fine, but I have to ask...Have you seen Mark tonight?"

Glen picked up his ringing cell phone as he was walking out of the arena. "Hello..Hey JT... Everything alright?.. How are you?" When he heard her answer he stopped in his tracks, he knew something was wrong and this wasn't a social call. "I saw Mark earlier today, he was trying to keep hidden, because of those ring rats again, had tracked him down. Why do you ask? Something wrong?" I sighed as I closed my eyes, trying to keep myself under control. I lifted my other hand up, grasping the ring upon the chain, it was helping keeping myself from going nuts. "He was hiding from the ring rats again..." I swallowed hard. "Glen something's wrong then.. I ask because... Marc Predka John's cousin, came by and told me he got a call from a woman, saying she kidnapped Mark and won't let him go until we break off.. I thought it was a sick joke..." I swallowed hard as my grip tighten on the ring. "This has to be a sick joke JT." I swallowed past the lump in my throat that had formed, "I..It's not Glen... I called Mark's cell... It picked up but a lot of noise was heard in the background.. It was dropped to the ground.. I heard a woman's voice in the background, then beatings and Mark's voice, I barely heard it, It was mostly mumbles. Glen this isn't a sick joke. It's a sick and twisted.. Scheme..to get what they want, which is.. Mark.."

Glen heard fright in JT's voice, but it was also mixed with anger. "Alright JT calm down. Now do you know anymore information, other than what you've told me?" I sighed as I sat down upon the passenger seat of the SUV. "No nothing. Marc knows nothing either. I was hoping you or any of the guys did. Where are you guys?" Glen walked back inside as he ran into a few of the guys about to leave, he motioned for them to stop for a moment. "We're in Austin. Why?" I thought about it for a moment, "Alright, I'm going to go home, pack and fly out tonight. I'm coming to join the tour. See if you can round up any information and get back to me."

The guys stood there and looked to Glen as he was on his cell. John came walking up on his cell phone, talking to his cousin, he could here JT in the background. "Hold on JT.." He looked to the guys. "Any of you seen Mark tonight?" They all shook their heads, saying they haven't but one. "I saw him earlier tonight." Paul said. Glen looked to him. "Where did you see him Trips?" Paul thought for a moment. "Sneaking out the back with a couple of oddball ladies. I thought nothing of it, they were acting kind of weird. Even for Taker's taste." Glen walked over to him as the others walked off. I heard everything that was being said as I listened carefully. "Describe them." I said. "Hold on JT, let me put you on speaker." Glen took the phone away from his ear and placed his phone on speaker. "Go ahead JT." John approached as he hung up with his cousin. "I heard what happen.." I sighed as I spoke. "John get on your phone, call an airport and such, make reservations for me please?" John nodded as he got back on his phone and stepped away. Marc pulled away from the curb and started to take me back home to pack.

"JT.. Your talking to Paul, you know Triple H." Paul took Glen's phone from him to speak. "Hey JT, what's going on?" Paul asked. I sighed as I told him everything, like I did with Glen. "That's why it's so important we find Mark. Can you describe these ladies he was with?" Paul went on to describe them as I closed my eyes. "That's all I can remember JT." I sighed a bit. "Thanks Paul. I appreciate the information." "My pleasure, I'll hand you back to Glen. I'll keep an eye out." "Thanks Paul." Paul handed Glen his phone back and took it off speaker, bringing it back to his ear to speak to JT. "What are you going to do?" He asked as he started his walk out towards the garage, John walking beside him making phone calls. "I'm coming out to Austin. I know who those women are Glen. They are relentless sickos. Do anything to get what they want. Those are the same two who hurt Mark before. Better get a hold of Vince let him know what's going on. Then get a hold of the police, let them know what's also going on. I'm going to make a few phone calls and then I'll call you once I land." "Alright JT, if you need anything, call me or John anytime." "I will.. See you in a bit."

I hung up as Marc pulled up to the house, before the SUV even stopped, I was jumping out and heading into the house to pack as Marc answered a phone call from John with all the information for my reservations and such. I was bound and determined to find Mark and get some redemption for what them two have done to him.

**Chapter 15**

I had joined the tour that night and been looking for Mark ever since. We were in Austin for the weekend, plus the Pay-Per-View was that Sunday. I sighed as I had been up for two straight days and nights. I wasn't going to sleep until Mark was found. I had contacts around Austin keeping an eye or ear out for information. I was born in Houston, but went to college in Austin. So I still knew people, even if they had to come from Houston to Austin they would. I slowly got dressed into a pair of tight blue jeans, one of Mark's Undertaker t-shirts. I pulled my hair back and slipped on my Converse sneakers. My contacts would get a hold of me anytime. It was my time to go and do some undercover work, you know mingle amongst the fans. See if I could hear anybody bragging about having the Undertaker under their thumb, something along those lines. I gathered my gear, placing stuff in my pockets and grabbing my Deadman, Inc., baseball cap and leaving the hotel. Mostly everyone was already at the arena. So I decided to take a cab to the arena. The cab dropped me off out front and I made my way over to where the guys were coming in and out of the parking garage, under the arena. Just as I thought groupies, ring rats and fans were hanging around.

I went and mingled and got to talking with a few fans, getting into conversation. Not until something caught my attention, a group of some slutty dressed ladies. I was talking to a couple of guys, when they noticed me looking to the group. "You know them?" One guy asked his buddy. The guy looked. "Yes unfortunately. I see them at the live events a lot. We keep an eye on them in case, they're crazy enough to try anything." Said the guard as he over heard the other two gentleman. I looked to the arena guard. "What kind of things?" The guard looked to me. "I've seen them chase some of the vehicles down the street. One even jumped on the hood of one of the rentals. They'll do anything just to get in bed with them. Even haunt the talent at the hotels. Kind of sad really." I nodded as the man looked to the group. "I see a couple are missing tonight, unless they got what they wanted." I nodded as I got into conversation with the guard, then the group came walking over. They tried sweet talking the guard into letting them in. He shook his head and told them to hit the bricks, he didn't feel like dealing with them tonight. A couple of his fellow workers came over to help and almost told me to hit the bricks.

I had a tag in my back pocket and showed them. They nodded as hung it around my neck, stood there talking to the guard more. Then a couple of the ladies realized the back stage tag around my neck. "How did you get that?" A hot pink hair woman asked me. I looked over my shoulder to them. "Wouldn't you like to know..." I snorted as I went back to my conversation. Her friend beside her, grabbed her shoulder and they both approached me. "Hey wait a minute. Aren't you the Undertaker's girlfriend?" The ditsy type blonde asked me. I sighed and removed my hat, running a hand through my hair, placing my hat back on upon my head backwards. "If I was, would I be out here talking to a guard.. Or in the building with him? Take your pick.." The blonde nodded as she bought my answer, but pinky didn't. "I've seen you somewhere before. Is your name Janicka Taitunlan?"

I looked to the woman oddly as I nodded. "Yea that's my name? Do I know you?" She shook her head. "No I don't but I've seen your work. You build bikes and repair them correct?" I nodded again as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yes I do. Where's this going?" Pinky sighed as she motioned for me to follow her for a moment, I did cautiously. We walked away for a moment as we turned a corner. "I don't.. Your probably not going to believe me, but I've seen a bike you built around here. One of our so called friends was riding one with the Undertaker." I looked to her. "Do you know where they went? If you know please tell me, your so called buddy has kidnapped him. If you show or tell me, there's a reward in it for you." The woman bit her bottom lip as she was caught up in her thoughts. "I didn't know she was going to do this. She took it too far. Only thing I want is to meet the Undertaker for an autograph, that's all I want in return." She said as I nodded. "If you help me out. I will make sure that happens." She looked to me with her eyes narrowed. "How can I believe you?" I sighed. "I'm the Undertaker's girlfriend. Literally I am."

She rubbed the back of her neck as she caught the chain around my neck. "You are.." She pointed to the chain as I took it out of my shirt. "That use to be around the neck of Taker until recently." I nodded. "It's his, your right." She nods. "That's all the evidence I need. Alright I'll show you, but your going to have to meet me somewhere, then I will lead you there." I nodded as we made plans. "What's your name?" I asked. "Names Aerilla. But you can call me Aeri." I nodded. "Nice to meet you Aeri, I'm JT, you know my real name, but how?" She chuckles a bit. "You look familiar to me, plus I know your family. Your from around here right?" I nodded. "Actually Houston." She nods. "I know your older brother, well use too."

I sighed and nodded. "You use to date my brother right?" She nods. "Back in college I did." I smiled. "Good to meet someone on my side. Meet me there in let's say a half hour. I've got a couple of people to gather." She nods. "That's fine. I'm happy to help you out JT. Your going to keep your promise right?" I nodded. "Once we get Taker free, arrest your so called buddy, you'll get your wish. You have my word." She smiles as she walks off. "See you in a half hour." With that she walked off. I jogged off, headed inside as I needed to get to Glen and John, tell them the information, get them together and head out to meet Aeri. Hopefully this would work out the way I feel it should. But my gut tells me something different.

**Chapter 16**

We arrived at the meeting location as Aeri got out of her car. I jumped out of Glen's SUV as a few police cruisers pulled up. Aeri backed away a bit. "You didn't say the police would get involved." I sighed as I looked to her. "There here to arrest the kidnapper, not you. Their friends of mine, owing me a favor. By helping me keeps you out of trouble." Aeri nodded as I looked to her. "Lock up your vehicle your traveling with me and someone else. Don't make a big deal over who it is though please." She nodded as she locked up her car and followed me over to the SUV. "I don't know much about wrestling, except Taker cause of the ladies. So I wouldn't know who I'm with." I looked to her. "Just thought I would mention it before we got in."

I opened up the back passenger door as I climbed in. We both settled in as Glen turned and nodded to Aeri. She settled into her seat, buckling herself up with the seat belt as I turned in my seat, after buckling up. "Aeri this is Glen. Glen this is Aerilla or Aeri for short. She's going to give us directions to you know who." Aeri leaned a delicate hand out as Glen grasped it gently with his massive hand. "Pleasure to meet you Glen." She said as he smiled. "Pleasure's all mine." They released their grips as John stirred in the way back seat as Aeri jumped as John climbed into the seat next to her. "Aeri meet John Cena. John this is.." He leaned his hand out and shook hers. "I know Aeri. Nice to meet you." She blushed a bit as she shook his hand. "Like wise." I sighed as everybody settled in as one of the officers came walking over to the SUV, I gave him the update as he walked back over to the cruiser. I rolled the window back up and sighed. "They're going to follow us. Aeri lead the way." She nodded as Glen put the SUV into gear and began to follow Aeri's directions.

It seemed like forever before Aeri got us to the location. "This is where she said she was going.." Aeri said as Glen pulled up outside a huge graveyard. "You've got to be kidding me right?" John said. Aeri looked to him with her light blue eyes. "No I'm not. She was bragging the night before about kidnapping him and taking him to his main element to have her way with him. She vowed to let nobody else have him but her. I think she's a total whacko if you ask me." Aeri commented. I opened up the door and jumped out along with everybody else. "Do you know specifically where Aeri?" I asked as we all stood standing, facing the huge old, graveyard. Aeri shook her head. "No I'm sorry. I don't." She spoke quietly. I placed a hand upon her shoulder. "It's alright. You got us this far, the rest we have to do the ole fashion way. Search and rescue." Glen grabbed a few flash lights and such out of the back of the SUV. A gentle warm breeze blew by as the moon came out from behind a cloud, placing a ghostly glow upon the graveyard. "This is too eerie for me." Aeri commented as John placed a hand upon her shoulder. "If you want you can stick with me. I'll protect you." Aeri smiled as she nodded. "Thank you John, I would like that."

Glen walked over as I sighed. He placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Don't worry JT. We'll find him and take the psycho down." I nodded. "I know, just scared and worried at the same time. But it's time to place that in the back of my mind." Glen nodded as Aeri stepped up. "I think she might be armed, I'm not sure." I looked to her. "Take extra caution in case. Everybody has a flair and the walkie on their phones to use, in case clues or anything come up right?" Everyone nodded as the police officers came walking up. Everything was explained as we separated into three pairs of search parties.

"Whatever you do, don't place any harm upon Mark. Or you will answer to me." I warned as everybody, quietly but slowly entered the graveyard, starting out the search.

It seemed like hours that we've been searching. I stopped as a gentle breeze blew by. Glen kept on walking as I stopped. I listened as I swore I heard something. Glen kept walking a ways ahead and stopped as I turned and faced a totally different direction. "What's wrong JT?" He asked. I lifted a hand up and motioned him to keep quiet. He sighed as he turned and walked back to me. "Hear something?" I nodded as I started walking as I stopped and listened. "Yes I do, plus I have an eerie feeling that I think I should follow." Glen scratched his head. "Whatever you follow JT and it leads us in the right direction, that's fine with me." I nodded as I stood, closing my eyes as I listened carefully. "Why don't we split up? Cover more ground." Glen suggested. I nodded as he turned and started walking off to do more searching. "Keep in contact JT." Glen said as he walked away.

I went in the direction my feeling was telling me to go. It was an eerie feeling crawling up my spine, it got stronger as I walked. Then I heard a voice from a nearby open underground tomb. I walked along as I saw the dim light of candles illuminating the inside. I hunkered down behind a nearby grave stone and listened. "Nobody will not find you. So just give in to me. I'm the only one that can have you. So stop struggling and give in." I heard struggling as I heard Mark's voice. "No way you psycho bitch..." His voice was cut off. I went to reach for my phone as I realized I didn't have it. I grabbed the flair out of my pocket and moved away from the tomb, I lit the flare, placing it upon a nearby tombstone, so it wouldn't light nothing on fire. I headed for the tomb myself, if I waited for the others it might be too late.

I quietly moved over to the huge slab door that was open and peeked around. I saw the psycho, raven haired bitch. She had Mark laying upon a large, long stone slab. Mark was tied down with bindings as she stood up over his face. Practically placing her overly large breasts in his face. Mark kept turning his face as he growled. He was gagged so nobody could hear him scream or anything. I narrowed my eyes as she was dressed with nothing but a thin tank top and a pleather skirt, with a black type ceremonial robe covering everything. She was running her fingernails up and down his exposed chest. His shirt was torn open and laid underneath him. I saw scratch marks, bruises and such upon his upper body, arms and face. This was starting to make my blood boil. I gripped the ring and chain hanging around my neck, placing within my shirt, for safe keeping. I let my eyes wander as I saw something glimmer catch my eye. "So you won't let yourself hang loose for me. I'll make you loosen up, even if I have to force you to do so. I'm going to get that bitch you've been with out of your mind and your going to love me.." She cooed over him as she dung her finger nails into his skin as he groaned in pain. I saw blood was drawn as she licked it from her nails, a shiver ran down my spine. Then the glimmering item I saw before, she walked over and picked up. It was a dagger, with a sharp, long blade. The handle was engraved with something and highly decorated. What is she gonna do sacrifice him?

**Chapter 17**

I couldn't get myself to move as I watched her walk over with the blade in hand. Stepping up the stairs as she approached with the blade in hand. Mark struggled against his bindings as she ran her hand gently down his body to the rim of his jeans. "Come on baby. Doesn't any of this turn you on? It does with me, when you use to do this when you and your ministry use to sacrifice others." Mark struggled as he growled, she giggled as she looked to him. "Now, now, now.. No need to struggle. I'm not going to hurt you a lot, just enough to make you relax and then we can have fun." She giggled evilly. I swallowed hard as my anger was getting to the point of taking over my thinking. I shook my head as I got myself focused, stepping into the doorway, taking a few steps. She was hovering the knife over the crotch of his jeans as I cleared my throat. "If you hurt another hair on that man. You will regret EVER messing with me." She jumped as she swung around and leaned against the stone table as she growled back. "How did you find us?"

I snorted as I narrowed my eyes, looking to her. "For me to know and for you not to find out. Now let him go or suffer my wrath." Mark settled down as he heard my voice and swallowed hard as the woman slowly walked down the stairs, dagger in hand. "Suffer your wrath? Please who holds the weapon?

Plus I'm not letting my man go, he belongs to me. You've been a thorn in my side, ever since I've run into you at the hotel. Now it's time to take care of you so myself and Taker here can carry our business on." I snorted as I looked to her. "You're a psycho bitch that's going to get her ass kicked. Your going to regret ever harming him. He's not yours, he's nobody's property. He's human, not what you think. You've hurt a man I love dearly and now it's payback time bitch." She giggled evilly again as she walked backwards as I stalked towards her. She held the blade above Mark's body, where she was before. "Make one more move and I start handing him over to you a piece at a time." I stopped as I narrowed my eyes towards her. "You're bluffing. You want him so bad, you wouldn't do that. Face me like a real woman. Or do you not have the guts to do so?" I questioned.

She narrowed her eyes as her grip on the knife tightened. "I'll show you I mean business.." I saw her lift the knife up as I dashed forward and grabbed her hand, using all my strength to stop the blade. It stops mere inches away from Mark's stomach. I heard Mark panic mumbling as I pulled the blade back as I gritted my teeth. "Over.. My.. Dead body.. Bitch.." I spoke between my gritted teeth as she growled at me as we struggled for control over the dagger. Finally getting her away from Mark I shoved her to the ground, the dagger scattering across the floor, stopping within the dirt. I stumbled backwards and regained my footing as she got to her feet, heading for the dagger. I growled as I dove for her and wrapped my arms around her legs. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled as she got one of her feet loose and kicked me in the face. My grip let go as my head went back as I shook my head. She grabbed the dagger from the ground and got to her feet. I had gotten to one knee as she came screaming at me, dagger raised in the air.

She knocked me onto my back as I had both my hands around hers, keeping the blade away from my body. I was losing strength during the battle, I felt the tip of the blade hit my skin as I let all the anger and everything come to the surface as I narrowed my eyes at her. "Not.. This.. Time.." I shoved her backwards as I sat up, she still had the knife in her hand as she hit the back of her head against the wall, knocking her for a loop. I sighed as I slowly sat up and slowly climbed to my feet. I slowly walked up to Mark and sighed as I placed a hand upon his cheek. "Relax Mark.. It's over your safe.." He sighed as he leaned his bruised cheek into my hand.

I turned around as I heard something and was caught off guard as the psycho jammed the dagger into my back, through my right shoulder. I screamed in pain as I hit my knees. "Don't ever turn your back on me bitch! I always get what I want!" I gritted my teeth in pain as I felt my shirt soaking up the blood trickling out of the wound. I reached my left hand up and punched her in the face, feeling bone break against my fist. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, holding her face, blood seeping through her fingers. I winced as I reached behind, grabbing the blade, pulling it out as I yelled in pain as the blade was removed. I tossed it to the floor as I heard the others running up to the tomb. I slowly got to my feet as Glen, John, and the officers crowded the tomb's entrance way. Glen jogged in along with the officers. "Arrest..her.." I said through gritted teeth as I slowly walked up and started to untie Mark from the stone slab. Glen walked up and helped me free him. Mark sat up once he was free and wrapped his arms around me.

"God you're a sight for soar eyes." I gritted my teeth as Mark moved a hand away from my right shoulder blade. He saw the blood and removed the remains of his shirt, placing it upon my stab wound. I leaned against his chest as I winced. "It's alright JT.. It's over.." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. I wrapped an arm around his waist, I didn't want to let go as one of the officers came walking over and made sure everyone was alright. "Get an ambulance please." Mark said as the officer looked to him. "Much quicker if we escort you and make sure you get the care faster at the ER sir. It will take forever for a ambulance to get here and find us."

Mark nodded as he winced as he moved. "Damn.." John walked in as the other officer escorted the psycho out, Aeri stood within the shadows so the other woman couldn't see her. John walked over and placed a hand gently upon my left shoulder. "Let's get you to the hospital." I slowly pulled back from Mark as Glen tightened the remains of Mark's shirt around my shoulder. "Just as long as Mark.. Doesn't leave my.. Side.." I said as I leaned against John. My adrenaline rush had ended and I was exhausted. John caught JT in his arms and gently picked her up into his arms. "I'll be right here JT." Mark commented as Glen helped him up to his feet as they all left the tomb, headed for the SUV for an escort by the police to the hospital.

**Chapter 18**

Slowly walked out onto the porch, seating myself upon the porch swing as I sighed. Mark came walking out in just a pair of black jean shorts, hair braided, as he joined me. I moved over and snuggled against him gently as we swung gently upon the swing. It had been a few days since what happen. We've returned home to recovered for a few weeks. Mark sighs as he lowers his head and kisses the top of my head as a dark blue SUV pulled up and parked in the driveway. I knew who it was. "He's right on time as usual." Mark chuckles as I adjust myself, leaning my back against his side, making sure no to hurt his bruises that were still healing. I adjusted my sling that held my arm still so my shoulder could heal. The knife didn't go too deep, bone stopped it, just a lot of stitches inside to close up the wound, staples on the outside.

John, Aeri, Marc and the door on the other side opened, neither Mark nor I could see who was on the other side. "Hello John." I said as he walked up the stairs as he smiled. "How did you know?" "How else comes around the same time almost every time? Your like clock work my dear John." Everybody chuckled as Marc climbed up the porch steps. Mark and I slowly got to our feet as John and Marc hugged me gently, Mark shaking hands. "I hope you didn't mind me bringing Aeri for a visit." I slowly walked by the guys as I slowly walked down the stairs as Mark followed and stood upon the stairs as I slowly walked over and stood before her. "Of course she's always welcomed here. She helped save someone that's very important to me." Aeri smiled as she stood in a pair of Daisy dukes and a white tank top and sandals. Her pink dyed hair was fading, showing her blonde locks underneath. "Thank you JT. I appreciate you letting me visit." She said. I nodded as I looked to her. "I wanted to thank you for helping us out. Now I'm going to hold my end of the bargain." Aeri looked to me oddly as I motioned for her to follow me. John leaned upon the railing. "Before you do what I know your going to do JT. There's someone else who wanted to come and say hello."

I stopped and looked to John. "Who else? All the guys are on the road, but Mark and you. Your bad enough to deal with." I snickered as John rolled his eyes. "That's no way to speak about your future brother-in-law now is it?" I heard a voice. Mark walked down the rest of the steps as Glen stepped around the back end of the SUV with a duffle bag in hand. I turned around quickly as I smiled broadly. "Of course that's how I speak highly of yah Glen. That's one of my good qualities you love about me." Glen walked over and dropped his bag as I wrapped my arm around his neck, embracing one another in a hug. "I thought you went back on the road." Mark commented as he walked over as Glen released our hug. Shaking Mark's hand as he spoke.

"Convinced Vince to let me off until you return." Mark took his hand back as he nodded. "A deal with the devil." Mark commented. I stepped back as I looked to Aeri standing off to the side. "Oh gosh how rude of me." I walked over as I saw John and Marc move, seating themselves upon the stairs. I stood next to Aeri as I walked her over to Mark and Glen. "Glen you remember Aerilla." He smiled to her as he nods a bit. "Yes I do. Her and I got re-acquainted on our ride over here." I nodded. "Didn't know sorry." Aeri giggles as she looks to Mark as she takes a step back. He chuckles as I look to her. "No need to be afraid of him hun. He wouldn't hurt you. If he did, I would hurt him back." Aeri nods a bit, feeling a bit intimidated by both men's huge heights.

Mark smiled to her as he stepped up. "You must be Aerilla. I've heard a lot about you from Glen and JT here. You're the one that helped them find me." She blushed a bit as she nods. "Y..Y..Yes sir." Mark steps up to her as she looks to me. I stepped up as Mark places an arm around my waist. I giggle as I place a hand upon his right forearm. "This big teddy bear here's the promise I made to you Aeri.." Aeri looked to Mark oddly as she looked to me. Mark leaned his other hand out as Glen walked over to Aeri and stood behind her for support. "Aeri this is my older brother Mark. Also known in our business as the Undertaker..." Aeri's eyes went wide as she placed her hand within Mark's massive one. "Nice to meet you sir." She stumbled out. Mark smiled to her as he gently shook her hand and then released it. "Nice to meet you too, but please call me Mark. Sir makes me feel old." She nods as she leaned against Glen a bit. I smile to her. "We both wanted to thank you for your help Aerilla. We both appreciate it. We could have not done it without you." Aeri blushes a bit. "It was nothing. I'm happy to know Take..Uhh Mark's safe and psycho Pam's behind bars."

Mark chuckles a bit. "Relax. Nobody here's going to hurt you. We're are all family here. As Glen has probably not explained yet." Glen rolls his eyes. "Yes I have. So don't worry." I slid out of Mark's arms while the brothers end up arguing. I led Aeri up the porch steps, past John and Marc. "You two can referee. I'm going to give Aerilla a tour of the house." With that I gave Aerilla the grand tour of the house and grounds.

"A lot has changed since I've been here last with your brother, years ago." She commented as we seated ourselves upon the back porch steps with some lemonade. "Did some revamps, once I received the house. But I still kept it the same." She nods as the back screen door opened, Glen and Mark stepping out onto the porch. "Did John and Marc leave?" I asked. Mark slowly seated himself behind me as Glen climbed over and stood on the other side of the banister, that Aeri was leaning against. "Yea finally." Mark commented as I leaned back against his chest gently. "How am I going to get back to the hotel?" Aeri asked. "I'll give you a ride back later." Mark said as Aeri nods as Glen placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Would you like to go for a walk?" Aeri looked up to him and smiled. "Sure, I would love too." She placed the empty glass up on the top stair, climbed to her feet, dusted herself off as Glen leaned his hand out for her to take, which she took with no arguments and walked off.

I giggled as Mark lowered his head, kissing my neck gently, "Something tickle your fancy?" I looked to him. "No not really. But I think Glen and Aerilla make a great couple. Hope things work out for them." Mark nods. "I hope so too. I've never seen Glen this happy before." I nodded as I sighed a bit. Mark wrapped his arms loosely around her.

"What's on your mind?" He asked. I took the chain out of my shirt and looked to the two rings hanging upon it. "Thinking how lucky fate has been to the both of us, in a lot more ways than one." "Things have an odd way of working themselves out hm?" I nodded as I looked up into his eyes, I just couldn't get enough of looking at this man. "I love you Mark." Mark looked down at me. "I love you JT. With all my heart and soul." I smiled as our lips crashed upon one another. We slowly broke our lips apart for a bit of air.

"I will say this though. I have redeemed myself in a lot more ways than one. Plus I did get some redemption since I've met you. You've helped me get it really." Mark laid his chin on the top of her head thinking about what JT just said. "I never thought of it that way until now. Well until you just mentioned it." I giggled as I looked to him. "When you go back on the road. I would like to join you for awhile." Mark lifted his brow. "You sure about that?" I nodded. "I can run the shop from the road, I don't have to be there physically all the time. Plus I need a bit of a vacation, plus I want to spend time with you." Mark smiles broadly. "I would love for you to join me on the road JT. Show you what I do first hand." I nodded a bit. "That's also the reason I would like to be on the road with you. See what you do." The phone rang as Mark sighed. "Be right back." He climbed to his feet as he headed inside to answer it. I sat taking in the scenery around me. It was a warm fall day as I sighed. I couldn't believe how good I have been redeemed for my sins and mistakes of the past. I'm engaged to Mark to be married, when we are ready to do so. He proposed the next day, after we both got out of the hospital. I have the business and most important of all, we're both happy with one another and nothing will never take that away from us.

Mark walked back out. "Just John making sure Glen and Aeri have a ride for later on." I nodded as Mark joined me back on the porch, engulfing me with his arms once again. The chain rattled along with the rings upon it. I sighed as I closed my eyes. "Do you ever think of Truie?" I asked out of right field. Mark looked to JT. "Yes I do. Almost all the time, well when I'm not busy. Why do you ask?" I shrugged. "I don't know just thought I would ask." I slowly moved as I sat up and felt a breeze blow by ruffling my hair a bit, I swore I heard a voice within it. "You miss him don't you?" Mark asked as he kissed my cheek gently. I nodded. "Yes I do, terribly. But I know he's always watching over me. I think he sent you to me, to help redeem myself." Mark chuckles a bit. "I think that too. I really think Truie had something to do with it. Even though he isn't here physically." I sighed as I snuggled back into Mark's arms. Even though Truie was gone, he will always be with us. I have found my redemption through Truie, when Mark was sent to me. I felt like I have been saved for someone special and that certain someone is now in my life for the rest of it. I wouldn't change it for anything, not even to redeem myself again.

END


End file.
